Return To Otherworld
by NAB
Summary: This is the second chapter of Doctor Who - The Rebirth of Four Ordinary Women. This is where Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky enter the story. Features a lesser known series called Otherworld created by Roderick and Bruce Taylor


**DOCTOR WHO/LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY/KATE AND ALLIE**

**DISCLAIMER**

**This story takes place after the end of Kate and Allie, and takes on an altenative view of what could have happened. It paints a very dark picture as does the first two stories in this series involving the Ninth Doctor with two very special female partnerships - Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney and Kate McCardle and Allie Lowell or Allie Barsky as she's known here. This is after the Sixth Season in which Allie married Bob Barsky and set up a catering business with Kate. Actually that was the season before, but it started to flourish in the sixth and final season. The Doctor is the Christopher Ecceleston version and is set after the Time Wars but pre Rose Tyler. The Otherworld mentioned in this story is a short lived series created by Roderick and Bruce Taylor which involved throwing a family into another world where they're hunted by a ruthless military force. The Family was the Sterling Family and was played by Sam Groom, Gretchen Corbett, Tony O'Dell, Jonna Lee and Chris Hebert. Kate, Allie, Laverne, Shirley and The Doctor will find themselves in the same world, facing the same enemy as the Sterlings. They will escape that world, but at a price for Kate and Allie. Enough said. **

**2. RETURN TO OTHERWORLD**

**PART ONE: THE SECRET OF THE GODS **

**EGYPT 1990**

It was the day that Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky 'died'. They had boarded the helicopter at Midday on the first day of the fourth week of their six week expedtion to Egypt and the birthplace of Christianity in order to see the Pyramids and the Sphinx. It was meant to be a three hour ride which would take in the sights and return to the helipad outside the Hotel they were staying in time for dinner with Allie's daughter, Jennie, and her new boyfriend. It never returned. A search by the Egyptian Army and Police revealed a crashed Helicopter near one of the Pyramids and a dead pilot but no sign of Kate and Allie. It was meant to be a family holiday, an attempt to reunite the family so that they could bond together for the first time in two years. Like all best plans, things started to go wrong pretty much from the word go. Kate McCardle's daughter, Emma, had inexplicibly flunked a vital element of her degree course and had to take summer school so that she could get the grades so that she could continue her degree course. It made no sense. The course she had flunked was probably the strongest part of her course. Her professor, Professor John Skinner, had told Kate that Emma was probably the brightest student he'd ever had. Suddenly, her grades dropped, and she flunked that part of the course. Kate tried to find out why, Skinner refused to comment properly, suggesting that Emma wasn't focusing enough on her craft and didn't offer why she wasn't focusing. Even Emma was puzzled by the suggestion.

**FLASHBACK - LOS ANGELES, A MONTH BEFORE**

"I really worked hard this semister," Emma told Kate "I don't understand why the Professor failed me."

"It has to be summer school?" Kate asked.

"I've got no choice," Emma said "I can't go to Egypt with you guys this summer. I really am sorry."

"So am I, Emma," Kate said.

She hugged Emma.

"I'll stay here," Kate said "I'll tell Allie that we can put the trip to Egypt back a year."

"No, Mum," Emma said "You and Allie need time together. You've worked so hard trying to get the business off the ground. You need quality time with Bob, with Jennie, with Chip, and most importantly with Allie."

Kate closed her eyes for a moment. Allie and Kate hadn't been as close as they had been when they were in their Manhattan apartment without Bob. Yes, Kate lived with her and Bob in their New York Condo, but Allie's mind had been on Bob, Jennie, Chip and the business. Kate's needs had been a little on the back burner. So much that Kate was thinking of moving out and starting up on her own. This was going to be the acid test. This was how Kate was going to find out if she could still be the 'second husband' in Allie's life. This was how Kate could find out if she could still be a part of the Allie Barsky family. Maybe Emma not coming wasn't such a big blow as was painted, Kate reasoned.

"You will go, Mum," Emma said "For Allie, and for you?"

"Just concentrate on getting the grades needed."

"I will, Mum."

**EGYPT**

Stirke two happened when Allie Barsky nee Lowell nee Adams's husband Bob got a call from the network he worked for. Bob Barsky was Sportscaster whose speciality was Hockey and American Football. So for him to be offered the Soccer World Cup being held that year in Italy made little sense.

**FLASHBACK - NEW YORK, THREE WEEKS BEFORE**

"The Soccer World Cup?" Allie said.

"I know," Bob said "I tried to tell the network that we had this trip planned for months but they were insistent."

"Why you?" Allie asked "There are other people more qualified to go. People who know about Soccer."

"I was recommended."

"By whom?"

"Somebody from the BBC," Bob said "Somebody who claimed to have worked with me on a soccer game a couple of years ago and was impressed with my knowledge of the game."

"Wasn't that the game where Manchester United played one of our teams at the Giants Stadium?"

"And Chuck Lomax went sick," Bob said "We missed a trip to the Catskills."

Allie shook her head. She was still puzzled.

"Has Chuck gone sick again?"

"No, he's fine," Bob said "In fact, he's rather pissed about being overlooked for this trip. However, somebody asked for me, somebody with clout. I have to go."

Allie sat down.

"Maybe I should cancel."

"No," Bob said "You've been planning this for months. You, Jennie, Chip, Emma and Kate should go."

"Emma's not going either," Allie announced.

"What?"

"Kate told me last night when she got in from the airport," Allie said "She has to re-take a couple of courses in order to continue university next year."

"She flunked courses?" Bob said "That's unlike Emma."

"Kate is puzzled by it," Allie said "It's the course she was doing so well in. According to her Professor, her grades had dropped enough for her to fail the course. Nobody even saw it."

"So Kate wont be going either," Bob suggested.

"Emma insisted that Kate should go," Allie said "She suggested that we needed time together."

"Al, I'm very sorry," Bob said "I may not know much about Soccer, but this is a chance of a lifetime. I can't turn it down."

"Yes, Bob," Allie said "You must go."

Bob put his arms around his wife.

"There's something else," Bob said.

Allie looked at Bob and almost wanted to faint. This family holiday was turning into a disaster.

"Go on."

"Chip wants to come with me."

"Why am I not surprised," Allie said "Okay, why?"

"We're talking about a major global event. I know the World Cup is going to be held in the US in four years time, but I don't know what I'm going to be doing in four years time neither does Chip. This could be our only chance to take in such a big event."

"You agreed, didn't you?"

"I wanted to clear it with you first."

Allie slumped further into her chair. Strike disaster, this was now a cataclyism.

"I really should cancel," Allie said "We can go next year."

"No," Bob said "You and Kate really need quality time together. She's your best friend and you've neglected her a little."

Allie glared at Bob.

"Not your fault," Bob quickly added "You have a marriage to make work, you have a business to run, Chip is at an informative age, you haven't had time to be with Kate."

"That was what you were discussing when I went to bed last night."

"Yes it was."

"And to think you and Kate were having an affair behind my back," Allie joked.

"Never will happen," Bob said "And even if I was, it would be a threesome."

Allie threw a cushion at Bob.

"That is smutty."

**THE NEXT DAY**

There was a discussion the next day involving Kate, Jennie, Chip, Allie and Bob where it was agreed that if Bob and Chip could get free that they would join Kate, Allie and Jennie for the last two weeks of what was a six week holiday. Allie had even offered to put back the holiday for a year but both Kate and Jennie had nixed that idea.

"You've paid for it," Kate said "You should go. Anyways Emma almost ordered me to go."

"And I want to go, Mum," Jennie said "This is Egypt, the birthplace of history. We have so much to see and we have six weeks to do it."

Both Kate and Allie looked pleadingly at Allie. Even Bob and Chip added their look which was designed to melt Allie's heart.

"Last two weeks?"

"If we can, we will."

"If you can, we'll make it a threesome as promised," Allie said.

Bob glanced at a puzzled Kate.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then, I'll be there."

**EGYPT**

That left Jennie to jump ship. She actually arrived in Cairo with Kate and Allie but, on the fateful day, the day of the Helicopter ride in which Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky disappeared presumed dead, Jennie turned down the Helicopter ride over the Pyramids so that she could be with an American boy she had met in Cairo and spent the last three blissful weeks with.

"I'm not sure we should be leaving Jennie with Scott," Allie said as they boarded the Helicopter.

"She'll be alright," Kate smiled "Scott's an okay kid."

Allie nodded at that thought. The last three weeks had proven that Scott Stokes was a gentleman, better than Allie had ever dreamed of for her daughter.

"And this trip will take three hours tops," Kate continued.

"But still."

"Al, you need time for yourself," Kate pressed "You need to have your adventure of a lifetime."

"With you."

Kate gave Allie a look.

"What do you mean by that?"

Allie looked at Kate's glare and cringed a little. She had said it a little wrongly.

"I was hoping it was going to be a leisurely cruise down the Nile with the entire family," Allie took Kate's hand "That does include you and Emma. You are part of my family and always will be."

Kate put an arm around Allie. They then donned headphones and suggested that the helicopter rose. As the Helicopter went up into the Egyptain sky, a man and two women burst onto the helipad waving frantically.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked.

"Beats me," Allie answered "Okay, Driver, Mush."

The Helicopter soared into the beyond leaving the man and two women berift that they had missed their opportunity. A closer look at the identity of the three people painted a very different picture. It was the Ninth Doctor, Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney.

"We've missed them," Laverne whined.

"Damn it!" The Doctor said.

"Do you think they will be all right?" Shirley asked.

"That helicopter will crash, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky will go missing and that pilot will be found dead," The Doctor said "So no, Shirley, I don't think they'll be all right."

Shirley cringed at the telling off, which turned into a boo, boo face. Laverne quickly put an arm around her best friend.

"That really was not nice, Doc," Laverne said

The Doctor looked at Shirley's upset face and instantly regretted what he had said. He had lashed out at her, and it wasn't even her fault.

"I'm sorry, Shirley," The Doctor said.

He hugged Shirley and Laverne together. He then released them and faced them

"It annoys me when people don't listen," He said "It also annoys me when I make preparations to stop things from happening, and it produces little result. You humans can be so frustrating at times."

"Some of us humans like to be told direct that they were in trouble," Shirley said "Have you ever considered telling Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because certain things have to happen."

"Such as?"

"The pilot has to die," The Doctor said "That fact is laid out in stone. He will be found close to his wrecked helicopter by the Egyptian Army two days after they were reported missing by Allie's daughter, Jennie. Kate and Allie will be regarded as missing presumed dead."

"Yet you paid Emma McCardle's Professor to fail her so that she had to retake her course at Summer School," Laverne said "You even persuaded Bob Barsky's network to let him cover the Soccer World Cup and got the bonus of having Chip go with him."

"You even contrived to have Jennie meet Scott Stokes," Shirley added "You did everything you could to stop them taking this flight. Why?"

"I was hoping that if everybody had pulled out of the trip it would be enough to stop Kate and Allie taking the ride."

"You fibber!" Laverne said.

"Laverne?"

"Shirley, the Doctor is constantly telling us that you cannot interfere with history,and here he is interferring with history."

Shirley looked at the Doctor. The Doctor gave them an embarassed look.

"Their time line was in flux," The Doctor said "There was still a chance to stop what happened to them."

"When did that chance stop?" Shirley asked

"The moment that helicopter took off," The Doctor said.

"So there's no chance," Shirley said "We can't save them."

The Doctor smiled that cheesy smile as a thought hit him. They didn't know what happened to Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, their bodies were never found, only the Pilots. The Pilot's life was now set in stone, Kate and Allie's weren't.

"Doc?" Laverne said.

"To the TARDIS," The Doctor said.

"And do what?"

"Follow that helicopter," The Doctor said "Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky went missing, they didn't necessarily die."

"So?" Shirley pressed.

"We might be able to find out what happened."

"And maybe save them?" Laverne said.

"This time, Laverne, possibly," The Doctor said "Come on."

The Doctor started running off the pad.

"This time?" Shirley asked.

"Long story, Shirl," Laverne said.

They went after the Doctor.

**THE HELICOPTER**

The sight was beautiful. The Pyramids was almost certainly one of the Seven Wonders of the World and then some. The Helicopter Pilot banked a little to allow Kate to photograph the area and then rose back into the blue sky in order to go to the next destination. Kate nudged the Pilot.

"We land at the next one, okay."

The Pilot nodded his agreement.

"Kate?" Allie asked

"I want to get a picture of us beside the Pyramids."

"To show Jennie, Emma, Chip and Bob what they missed?" Allie said.

"That, and to prove that we were at the Pyramids, so that we can shove it in Charles and Claire's face when we next see them," Kate said with a mischievious smile.

"Works for me," Allie said.

**THE TARDIS**

The Doctor managed to get the Helicopter on the TARDIS radar.

"Well?" Shirley asked.

"Two klicks ahead."

"Klicks?"

"Kilometres, Shirl," Laverne said.

"I know that, Laverne," Shirley said "Why didn't he say kilometres?"

Laverne put an arm around Shirley. The experiences of Vietnam was still fresh, but Laverne was convinced that Shirley was starting to get over them. The Doctor had told them that the nightmares would subside in time. But, because of the nature of what happened to Shirley there, it would be best if she travelled with them for a while, to let distance get between the events of Vietnam, Walters' execution, and Shirley's mental and physical torture by Ming Na, now rotting in her coffin having been put there by Laverne De Fazio, and Shirley's eventual return home to her Daughter and to her old life. If she could return to her old life that is, things having changed so much. Not that Laverne minded. This was the chance to heal old wounds, to get Shirley Meaney out of the system and get Shirley Feeney back. The moment Laverne boarded the TARDIS she had wanted Shirley to share it, and now she had. They had been to two different worlds - Triton Magna, where they saw the growth of a new constitution out of a stupid and totally unnecessary war, and the Riskellion Cluster, where they witnessed the destruction of the cluster and the birth of a new universe out of the debree of the old. That alone was terrifying, yet beautiful. Then they went to Troy during the siege, where they met Helen of Troy, and helped rescue an alien traveller who had been stranded there whilst trying to witness the unfolding of Earth's history for a University thesis he was writing. Recently, they had found themselves in the Trenches of France during the First World War. They helped a British Tommy escape a firing squad after proving that his apparent cowardice had more to do with War Fatigue than a lack of will to fight. It was Shirley's kindness and nursing abilities, and Laverne's stubborness, she actually placed herself in front of the Tommy as the firing squad was about to pull the trigger forcing them to stop the execution, that helped resolve that situation. It also helped in no small way to resolve Shirley's own War Fatigue problem.

"We should be able to see them on the scanner," The Doctor suggested.

The Doctor operated the scanner and a picture of the scene immediately outside the TARDIS emerged. They could see the blue Egyptian sky, and not too far in the distance they could see the Helicopter.

"Good," The Doctor said "Whatever caused the Helicopter to go down still hasn't happened."

"So we can still stop it," Shirley said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Come on, Doc," Laverne said "You said this time we can save them."

"The Helicopter Pilot, no," The Doctor said "Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, maybe."

"All we can do is watch what happens and take it from there," Shirley suggested.

The Doctor nodded.

"That's not fair on the pilot," Laverne said.

"If it's set in stone, there is not much we can do, Vernie," Shirley said sadly.

"The nature of time travel," The Doctor agreed "We know what happened to the pilot so we can't change it."

"But, we don't know what happened to Kate and Allie," Laverne said.

"Therefore, their time line is still in flux," The Doctor finished "That's why we have to wait and see."

"So unfair," Laverne said.

"My world can be unfair," The Doctor said "You learn to live with it."

**THE HELICOPTER**

The Helicopter approached the next pyramid with the greatest of care. They circled the area allowed Kate to take as many pictures as she wanted.

"You sure you want to land?" The Pilot asked.

"Al?" Kate asked.

Allie nodded.

"Okay," Kate said "Land."

The Pilot started to make a gentle descent.

"I'm glad that you've chosen this one to visit properly," The Pilot said "There's a secret chamber that not many know about."

"A secret chamber?" Allie said with interest "Do you think we have time to visit it?"

"More importantly," Kate said "How much will it cost to visit it?"

"Nothing," The Pilot said.

"Really," Kate said with a slight disbelief in her voice.

"It's part of the tour," The Pilot smiled "We land at a place, you get to see the place properly, even the secret chambers. I'm amazed people never seem to take it up."

"Maybe they think there are extra costs involved," Allie suggested "As Kate did just now."

"Maybe I should advertise it better," The Pilot said "Then I might have more takers."

"Like us?" Allie smiled.

"Like you."

The Pilot brought the Helicopter in to land.

**THE TARDIS**

"Interesting," The Doctor said "They landed on their own steam."

"So whatever happened, happened on take off," Shirley suggested.

The Doctor thought about Shirley's suggestion for a minute. What could have caused it? A sandstorm? Outside interference? They would soon know. He adjusted the Scanner a little to take in where they had landed. It was a typical Pyramid, large and triangular in shape. There was also something familiar about this place, something sinister.

"Would the two of you like to see the inside of a Pyramid?"

"Is it occupied?" Shirley asked.

"I think this one was excavated thirty years ago," The Doctor said.

"So no Mummies are going to attack us," Laverne added.

The Doctor frowned and shook his head in disappointment.

"Hollywood and Hammer Productions has a lot to answer for," He said "Don't worry, Laverne, Shirley, no Mummies or Monsters will attack us here."

He went over to the TARDIS console to start the landing procedure.

"I'm holding you to that," Laverne muttered.

The Doctor allowed himself a smile on overhearing that. The irony was that although there may well be no mummies hanging around ready to strike, there could be a Daddy of a problem lurking if his gut instinct about this place was right. The name Sterling kept popping up in his head and he couldn't place why. The TARDIS made the landing sound that reminded both Laverne and Shirley of a dying horse.

"Ready?"

Shirley looked at the Helicopter again on the Scanner.

"Are you sure we can't save the Pilot?"

The Doctor sighed.

"No we can't."

He opened the door.

"We could still see a Pyramid and maybe save two lives," He said.

Laverne and Shirley looked at each other and then at the open door. They headed for the exit. The Doctor made a setting in the TARDIS mainframe and then followed.

"What did you just do, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Insurance," The Doctor said "We still don't know what caused that Helicopter to crash."

The Doctor followed Laverne out and closed the door. On closing the door, he shivered a little, an action that was seen by Shirley.

"It isn't that cold, Doctor," Shirley said.

"It's something else," The Doctor said "A feeling."

He smiled a reassuring smile.

"Come on," He said.

**A SHIP ORBITING THE EARTH**

It had arrived in Earth's orbit just a minute ago and was now holding a stationary position. The ship was massive, sinister, and very familiar to those involved in the Time War. It was a Dalek Scout Ship. This particular ship had escaped the cataclyism that engulfed both the Time Lords and the Daleks and had been tracking the main cause of the Dalek's greatest defeat ever since the war ended in a hope that they could exact revenge. On the Bridge, five Daleks manned their station, each one performing their function as effectively as possible. In the centre dias was a Black Dalek. This Dalek was ashamed that he missed the fight, as if he could have made a difference the annihalation being what is was. He was determined to track down and exterminate the man responsible for the destruction of the Daleks - The Ka Fariq Gatri, The Destroyer of Worlds himself, The Doctor. His shame would then be lifted.

"The Doctor's TARDIS has landed," A Grey Dalek, in a slightly feminine voice, said.

"Where?"

"A Triangular shaped building at coordinates Seventeen mark two two seven."

A picture appeared on the screen, It was of the Pyramid. Beside it was the Helicopter and the TARDIS.

"Prepare for landing," The Black Dalek ordered.

The Grey Dalek returned to its duty without question.

"We have the Doctor," The Black Dalek intoned "We will destroy the Ka Fariq Gatri and all who stand with him. We will take revenge for the massacre of our race."

"Kill the Doctor!" The Grey Dalek chanted.

"Kill the Destroyer of Worlds and all who stand with him!" The Black Dalek added.

"Kill the Doctor!" The Bridge chanted.

The chants of 'Kill the Doctor' echoed throughout the ship. It was the start of a nightmare that would engulf Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, the whole civilization of another world, and the Doctor in its wake. It would see many people dead, and huge life changes, when it was over.

**INSIDE THE PYRAMID**

Kate and Allie took turns in taking photographs of each other in important positions within the Pyramid. They then got the Pilot to take some photographs of them in front of the tomb, in front of some hieroglyphics, and finally in front of the door that lead to the secret passage.

"This is the secret passage?" Kate said.

"It is," The Pilot said.

"How do you happen to open it?" Allie asked.

"Simplicity itself."

The Pilot reached out and touched a specific hieroglyphic. The door sprung open. Both Kate and Allie stared into the black abyss.

"I'm not going down there without a very powerful torch," Allie said.

"Of course," The Pilot said.

He opened the bag that he had over his shoulder and produced two large torches. He handed one to Kate, the other to Allie.

"Happy now, Allie?" Kate asked.

"Marginally," Allie answered "Is the battery new?"

"Certainly," The Pilot said.

He produced a torch for himself and switched it on. He invited Kate and Allie to go first. Allie switched on her torch, but invited Kate to take the lead.

"Oh Allie," Kate half smiled.

Kate switched on her torch and entered the passage, Allie almost held onto Kate as she followed. The Pilot took up the rear. Not long after they entered the passage the door closed. a few seconds after that The Doctor, Laverne and Shirley arrived.

"Neat," The Doctor said "Almost futuristic if I didn't know better."

"Didn't know better?" Laverne said.

The Doctor tapped his nose.

"They could be trapped in there, Doctor," Shirley said.

"All they have to do is find the catch," The Doctor said.

"What if they can't?"

"Then we get them out, and I read the Riot Act to our friendly pilot."

"Why?" Laverne asked.

"For taking such a dangerous risk with his customers," The Doctor said "Stumbling down hidden passages without knowing the escape route is a definite no-no."

"Doctor," Shirley sighed "You annoy me sometimes."

The Doctor glanced at Shirley and then smirked at the grin on Shirley's face.

"And that's after a month of being with me," The Doctor joked "Shirley Feeney, I think you've set a record."

Laverne put an arm around Shirley and pulled her to her. Shirley's grin remained.

"Okay," Shirley continued "What do we do?"

"We wait for them," The Doctor said "And I tell you a story."

"About?" Laverne asked.

"The reason why I recognize this place," The Doctor said "I now know that I've been here before."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the Doctor quizzically. The Doctor found a stone to sit on and suggested that Laverne and Shirley did the same. When they did so, The Doctor began his story.

"This story concerns a family called the Sterlings. They were Mother and Father, June and Hal, and two sons and a daughter, Trace, Smith and Gina. They were brought to this very Pyramid by a unscrupulous shark by the name of Achmed, Achmed El Barhj to be precise. He showed them this very passage and then abandoned them after they wouldn't pay him extra to bring them home," The Doctor continued "Unfortunately, the Sterlings were never seen again, and I was brought in to find out why."

"Why did they bring you in?" Shirley asked

"My connections with UNIT."

"UNIT?"

"The Unified Nations Intelligence Task force," The Doctor said "They were setting up pretty much during your time, but they didn't really come to prominence until the 80's when the Loch Ness Monster swam up the Thames and attacked the Houses of Parliament."

"The Loch Ness Monster?" Laverne said "You've kidding us, right?"

"Sorry, I don't kid in that way," The Doctor said "Anyways, The Egyptain authorities wanted to find out why people like the Sterlings kept disappearing after visiting this particular Pyramid. There were ten others before the Sterlings, all of them were given tours of the Hidden Passage in this Pyramid, all of them disappeared. Because of the nature of the disappearances they called in UNIT and UNIT in turn called me in. I was actually getting very close to a solution when I was called back to Gallifrey because of an emergency."

The Doctor suddenly stopped. Both Laverne and Shirley could see that he was upset about something. Laverne cringed when a possible reason hit her.

"The Time Wars?" Laverne said

The Doctor nodded.

"Time Wars?" Shirley asked.

"A war which wiped out his race and another race called the Daleks," Laverne answered.

"His entire race?"

"The Doctor is the Last of the Time Lords," Laverne explained.

Shirley got up and put her arms around the Doctor. The Doctor nodded his thanks. Shirley released her hug but remained close.

"What do you think happened here, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Not sure," The Doctor said "I have a suspicion about what's behind that door. I was going to test that theory when I got the telepathic summons back to Gallifrey."

Another thought hit both Laverne and Shirley, an ominous thought.

"Doctor? Are Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky in any danger?" Shirley asked.

"As long as they look and don't touch, they should be quite safe," The Doctor said with a smile "And even if they do touch, the chances of finding the right combination to activate the transport device is about a million to one at least."

"Transport Device?" Laverne pressed.

"A very sophisticated one I suspect," The Doctor said "The Ancient builders of this Pyramid, and others as well, needed an escape route so that they wouldn't be discovered."

"So Aliens did help the Egyptians build the Pyramids?" Shirley said.

"Of course," The Doctor smiled his cheesiest smile "Did you really think that all those slaves built such an intricate building in such a short time without help from an Alien race."

"Why?" Shirley asked "Why go to all that trouble to help the Egyptians bury their Pharoahs?"

"A good question, Shirley Feeney," The Doctor said "That's why I like having you around. I've always wanted to find out why, maybe when this is over we'll get the chance."

"And solve the disappearance of the Sterling family and those ten others," Laverne said.

"That as well," The Doctor said.

"And why Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky were added to that list," Shirley said "And why that Pilot had to die."

"Yeah!" The Doctor said thoughtfully "I have a nasty feeling about that as well."

"In what way?"

The Doctor refused to answer.

**THE SECRET PASSAGE**

The only light in the passage were the three torches. There was nothing else, and that was both terrifying and exhilirating at the same time. The smell was a stale almost putrid smell, the taste was of dust. Yet Kate and Allie went on. They shone their torches on the wall and following the strange black line that they had seen the moment they had entered the passage.

"Where does this lead to?" Kate finally asked.

"The secret of the gods," The Pilot said "Or some claim."

"The secret of the gods?"Allie said "What secret is that?"

"Some believe that the gods were Aliens," The Pilot said "Others believe that at the end of this passage is the gateway that will lead believers to the home of the gods."

"What do you believe?" Kate asked.

"That the gods were aliens who helped the Egyptians build the Pyramids in order to bury their Pharoahs," The Pilot said "Don't ask me why, I don't know. Maybe they were benevolent aliens who only wanted to help us develop and grow. Maybe they were preparing a tunnel from which they could smuggle an invading army into out planet. Maybe they've been using the tunnels to visit us for thousands of years so that they could keep an eye on us without being noticed. Who knows."

Kate shone the light further ahead but could see nothing but tunnel.

"Have you ever been to the end of this passage?" Kate asked.

"Personally, no," The Pilot said "I've always wanted to, but my customers have always found this passage creepy."

"They're not wrong about that," Allie muttered.

Kate heard what Allie had just said and allowed herself a smile at a typical Alison Adams Lowell Barsky quip.

"I can say that the two of you have gone further than most," The Pilot said.

"And I want to go further," Kate said.

"Kate!" Allie said shocked.

"Come on, Allie, where's your sense of adventure?" Kate said.

"Outside, in the sunshine."

Kate put an arm around Allie.

"Another hour," Kate said "If we haven't found the end of this passage by then we'll turn back, I promise."

"Why?" Allie challenged.

"I want to have an adventure before my chance to have an adventure runs out," Kate admitted "I want to be able to tell Emma, Jennie and Chip that you and I found the Secret of the Gods. I want to be able to tell people that we went further than most and came out the other end."

"You want to have your name in lights."

"Yours and mine," Kate said "Kate Hanlon McCardle and Alison Adams Lowell Barsky could be put in the same light as Hillary and Tensing, as Stanley and Livingstone, as Armstrong and Aldren."

"As Laurel and Hardy?" Allie continued "Or as Abbott and Costello?"

Kate swatted Allie's arm. Allie faked being hurt by the blow. They both laughed.

"An hour, and we turn back?" Allie said.

"I promise," Kate said.

"Oh god," Allie moaned.

She sighed and shone her torch down the passageway.

"Okay," Allie confessed "I have to admit that I'm curious about what's at the end of that passage. I'm holding you, however, to that one hour promise."

A thought crossed Allie's mind.

"Jennie's going to kill us."

"No she wont," Kate smiled.

Allie shone her torch at Kate's face. There was a smirk on it.

"You've set me up, you and Jennie."

"Of course," Kate said "Shall we explore."

Allie shook her and sighed. There was going to be trouble when she got back.

"Lead the way," Allie said.

"Abdul," Kate said to the Pilot.

"Of course," He said.

With the Pilot taking the lead, they carried on into the darkness.

**OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER**

"So what do you think happened to the Sterlings, Doc?" Laverne asked.

The Doctor looked at Laverne thoughtfully.

"I think that the Sterlings were either thrown into another dimension or transported to another world," The Doctor answered.

"And you were prepared to go down that passage to the end to test that theory when your people told you to come home?" Shirley surmised.

"I was," The Doctor admitted.

"You want to go down there now?" Shirley continued.

"It shows?"

"Doctor," Shirley said "It sticks out like a sore thumb."

The Doctor shrugged.

"So why don't you?" Laverne said.

"It wouldn't be fair on you and Shirley."

"Why worry about us?"

"Vernie!" Shirley hissed.

"Shirl, it's clear that he wants to do it," Laverne argued.

"And so do you, obviously."

"It shows?" Laverne joked.

Shirley glared at Laverne, but then chuckled and shrugged in resignation.

"Okay, so do I, I admit it."

"Right," The Doctor got to his feet "Got to go back to the TARDIS, stay here."

Before both Laverne and Shirley could react, the Doctor was heading out of the room.

**THE PASSAGE**

Allie shone the torch on her watch. Fifty minutes of the hour had elapsed. Another ten minutes and they would be turning back, she hoped. The creepiness of this place was starting to get to her. Kate and the Pilot had gone on a little ahead suggesting that Allie stayed where she was. It was an attempt by Kate to find out if there was going to be an end in the next ten minutes. Allie thanked Kate for that, she was showing sensitivity for Allie's feelings, and she had promised that she wouldn't be long. There were footsteps, running footsteps, coming towards her. Something was wrong.

"Kate!"

The Pilot crashed into Allie's light. He looked terrified.

"Abdul, where's Kate?"

"She's in trouble," He said "We've got to leave now."

"To hell with that, Buddy," Allie snapped "I'm not leaving her."

"Allie, we cannot help her," The Pilot said "We must save ourselves, we must get out of here."

"What happened?"

"Kate has found evil."

"Evil, what do you mean?"

"The secret of the gods!" The Pilot really sounded panicked "It is based on evil."

"Allie!" Kate's voice echoed down the passage.

"I'm coming, Kate."

"No!" The Pilot pleaded.

"Go and get help," Allie said.

"You'll be trapped," The Pilot said "Kate McCardle is already doomed, you don't have to be."

"Allie, come on," Kate sounded excited "This is great."

"That doesn't sound doomed to me."

Allie pushed the Pilot aside and went on down the passage. The Pilot thought about trying to stop her but shook his head.

"Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky are already dead, I must save myself."

The Pilot blundered down the opposite way.

**THE TARDIS**

The Doctor emerged from a side room with some heavy duty lanterns. He went to the console.

"Right, old girl," He said "I'm going on a journey, and I can't take you with me. What I can do is have you follow my, Laverne and Shirley's bio signatures. Wherever we go you should be able to follow."

The Doctor opened a panelling underneath the console top and produced his sonic screwdriver.

"This wont hurt a bit."

**OUTSIDE THE CHAMBER**

Laverne looked at the hieroglyphics on the wall with a sense of childlike awe. They were beautiful in a historical sense.

"I wonder what they truly mean, Shirl," She asked.

"Probably a piece of ancient Egyptian smut," Shirley answered.

"Really," Laverne's eyes lit up.

Shirley gave Laverne a tired look.

"Come on, Shirl," Laverne said "This is our past here."

Shirley got up and joined Laverne. She was looking at a very ominous glyphic - a picture of the devil.

"What's that all about?" Shirley asked.

She wandered a little further down the line of hieroglyphics until she found the representation of man and woman. Laverne joined her.

"A man and a woman, the devil, where's god?" Laverne asked.

Shirley looked on the glyphics next to door to the hidden passage.

"Over there?"

"What are you suggesting, Shirl?"

"The Doctor did say that that passage is the passageway to the gods, maybe that's what that symbol means."

"So if you press the symbol of the devil, another door should open."

Laverne went to press it.

"Vernie!" Shirley said anxiously "I don't want to test that idea any time soon."

Laverne looked at the glyphic and pulled her hand away.

"You could be right, Shirl," She said.

Behind Shirley the door to the hidden passage was opening. Laverne could see a figure emerging.

"Shirl!"

Shirley turned around and found herself face to face with the terrified pilot. He took Shirley by the arm.

"We've got to leave," He said "There is evil down there."

The Pilot started pulling the whimpering Shirley to the exit. Laverne went to block the exit.

"You are in great danger," The Pilot said

"And so will you be if you don't let my pal go now," Laverne said.

"Where's Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?" Shirley asked through the pain.

"Dead, or soon will be."

"And you left them!" Laverne exploded "What kind of a son of a bitch are you?"

Laverne crashed into the Pilot and knocked him hard against the wall. He hit his head and lost consciousness.

"Vernie, it was you, you killed him," Shirley half screamed.

Laverne felt for a pulse.

"He's still breathing," Laverne pronounced.

"We've got to get him to a hospital."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"You heard the Doc, Shirl," Laverne said "This guy dies here. We can't change that. But we can help Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the now closed door.

"We should wait for the Doctor," Shirley said.

"We may not have time."

Laverne went over to the glyphic that opened the door. She pressed it and the door swang open.

"Are you coming?"

Shirley took a deep breath and went to join Laverne. A hand stopped her. Both Laverne and Shirley saw that it was the Doctor with three lanterns in his hands.

"Not without these you don't," He said.

"Doctor," Shirley said "That man."

The Doctor examined the Pilot.

"He'll be out for a bit, but he'll be all right," The Doctor gave a half smile "Shall we go."

"We can't just leave him," Shirley protested.

"We have to," The Doctor said "I'm sorry."

Laverne took Shirley's hand and guided her into the passage. The Doctor followed with his lanterns. The door shut behind them.

**FURTHER UP THE PASSAGE**

Allie entered a large chamber and tried to look around the pitch black with her torch.

"Kate?" She called.

The suddeness of a light shining in her face made Allie jump.

"Kate?" Allie repeated "Is that you?"

"It's me," Kate said shining her torch on her face.

Allie almost knocked Kate over in hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Kate said.

"Abdul said you were in trouble."

"I'm not, Al," Kate said "Do I look in trouble?"

"No," Allie said nervously "But Abdul looked terrified. He said that you had found evil, that the secret of the gods is based on evil, that you were doomed."

Kate shone her torch on some ominous looking glyphics.

"That's what he found," Kate said "That's what spooked Abdul."

Allie went over for a closer look.

"Any idea what they mean?"

"Some sort of portal," Kate said "Abdul was explaining to me that it was a set of instructions that activates a portal to another world."

"Another world?"

"Isn't it great," Kate said "Kate and Allie could go to another world together."

"Kate and Allie should go back to the hotel to have dinner with Allie's daughter and her boyfriend," Allie countered "That's what Kate and Allie should do."

"Al!" Kate protested.

"Kate, something terrified Abdul, something that he saw," Allie said "He said you were in trouble."

"You want to leave, Al?"

"We should, Kate," Allie said "We should leave right now."

Suddenly, both lights went out. Allie felt for Kate's hand and found it. She could feel that Kate's hand was clammy, and that she was shaking with fear. So was Allie herself.

"Kate!" Allie said "I'm terrified!"

"So am I, Pal," Kate said "And I'm also sorry for getting you into this mess."

Allie held onto Kate and hugged her as tightly as she could. She felt Kate hugging her just as tightly, she didn't even mind that Kate was starting to hurt her with the tightness of that hug. She was just glad that she wasn't alone.

"Maybe we can feel our way back up the passage," Allie suggested.

"Maybe we can."

Allie could hear that Kate was in tears. She wasn't feeling too great herself, but she knew one of them had to hang on.

"It's all my fault," Kate sobbed "I should have listened to you."

"It's okay, Kate," Allie said as soothingly as possible "We will get out of this."

The two of them reached out for the wall and touched a stone. They both froze as the stone moved inwards.

"Kate!" Allie whined.

"Allie!" Kate equally whined.

They heard a whooshing sound followed by a vacuum effect which forced both Kate and Allie off their feet. They tried to grab something but could only hold each other as they were pulled towards a glowing vortex. As the vortex swallowed them both up they let off the scream which could have been heard miles away if anybody was listening. Luckily for them somebody was.

**FURTHER BACK DOWN THE PASSAGE**

Both Laverne and Shirley froze as they heard the scream.

"Doctor?" Laverne stammered.

"We have to move," The Doctor said.

The Doctor, with the lantern swinging in his hand, broke into a run. Laverne and Shirley followe as quickly as they could.

**OUTSIDE THE PYRAMID**

The Pilot reached his Helicopter and sat motionless in his seat. He was starting to regret what he had done. He had panicked and left not one but two sets of beautiful women to their fate. He owed it to both Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky and the woman with the 'L' on her blouse and her shorter dark haired friend to go and get help. He switched the helicopter engine on and pushed the joystick backwards to lift the chopper up. It was then that he saw the Black Dalek and froze in fear.

"Exterminate!"

The Black Dalek himself fired the laser blast that blew up the Helicopter killing the Pilot instantly. The Helicopter crashed to the ground in flames, and into immortality as a mystery that would never be solved.

"Prepare to secure the Ka Fariq Gatri's time machine," He ordered

Other Daleks surrounded the TARDIS ready to place devices that would immobilize the TARDIS.

**THE TARDIS**

The TARDIS witnessed the destruction of the Helicopter and saw what the Daleks was about to do. The intelligence that drove the TARDIS activated the fail safe system that the Doctor had installed into its drive. It activated the dematerialization sequence and vanished in front of the Dalek Task Force.

**AT THE END OF THE PASSAGE**

The Doctor, unaware that he had now lost his ship, burst into the cavern with Laverne and Shirley close behind. The Vortex was just closing as they arrived.

"No!" The Doctor exploded.

"Doc, we're too late again," Laverne said.

The Doctor scowled. He wanted to chew out Laverne for expressing the bloody obvious yet again but found that he couldn't. This was not turning into a wonderful adventure. Not for Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky, not for Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney, and definitely not for him. they kept missing the target by a matter of seconds and that was becoming bloody irritating.

"Okay," The Doctor said "Let's not panic."

"Who's panicking?" Shirley asked "I'm as calm and demure as ever."

The Doctor looked at Shirley and saw beneath the facade that Shirley tried to exhibit. He knew Shirley well enough now to know when she was being calm and when she was acting. This was the latter. The Volcano that was Shirley Feeney was ready to explode. That made him start to look at the glyphics.

"I'm working as fast as I can," The Doctor said for Shirley's benefit.

Laverne could see that Shirley was about to blow and took her hand and guided her to where the vortex was.

"What was that glowing thing we saw as we came in, Doctor?" Laverne asked.

"A mini wormhole," The Doctor answered.

"Wormhole?" Shirley said.

"A sort of a tunnel between galaxies, or sometimes dimensions."

"So wherever Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky are, they are no longer on this planet," Shirley said.

"That would be my guess," The Doctor said "Ah!"

"What is it, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"I think I know what spooked that pilot," The Doctor said.

The Doctor shone his lantern on the symbol of an hourglass with a cross over it. Next to it was the sign of the devil and the number one.

"The end of time?" Shirley suggested.

"No," The Doctor said "That's probably what he thought, but no."

"Then what?"

A door that lead into the cavern slammed shut. Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the Doctor in alarm. Worse still, all the lanterns went out. The Doctor lit a match which illuminated his face

"The whole system was on a timer,"The Doctor explained "Once it was activated you had one hour to get out of here or that door shut trapping whoever was in here. If I'm right, something else should happen."

"What?" Both Laverne and Shirley said together.

The vortex door opened again and sucked Laverne and Shirley into the tunnel.

"That!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor was sucked into the vortex as well. When it closed, the cavern was empty.

**PART TWO - INTO THE FIRE**

**KATE AND ALLIE**

It was like one very long rollercoaster ride, you went up slowly, then you crashed down at tremendous speed. Kate and Allie were also spinning in large circles as they rode the contours of the ride. The ride, it it wasn't so scary, could be seen as beautiful. There was a splash of colour, all of them bright, all of them entrancing. Neither Kate nor Allie could experience the colour show. The fear had set in and was threatening to do serious harm as their accelerating hearts told them. If it went on any longer, cardiac arrest was more than possible. They started to see images of their past lives. Kate and Allie in the Connetticut diner when Allie announced that she was going to marry Charles Lowell; Allie's marriage to Charles; Kate's marriage to Max; the births of Jennie, Emma and Chip; Allie, Jennie and Chip moving into Kate's apartment; the trials and tribulations in that apartment including Kate's on/off relationship with the plumber Ted Bartello; Allie's second marriage to Bob Barsky. All of them and more flashed in front of Kate and Allie at frightening speed. Then, as if the rollercoaster ride was terrifying enough, another surprise hit them. They seemed to have been under water throughout this journey because they hit water and pushed their way out of the wake into the air of another world. They bobbed around for a moment trying to catch their breath. At first neither could see each other.

"Allie!" Kate shouted.

Kate looked around in panic.

"Allie! Where are you?"

"I'm here, Kate," Allie shouted.

Kate swam over to where Allie emerged and held onto her.

"Where the hell are we?" Allie said.

They looked around to see that the sky had two very bright moons in it. There were also bolts of light seemingly hitting the water. It wasn't, it was an illusion, but it was pretty impressive display. But it told Kate, and if she wasn't so scared, Allie as well that things were not as they seem.

"I don't think we're in Egypt any more," Kate suggested.

Allie looked at the two moons and held onto Kate even tighter. Her terror was growing.

"Kate, this is no time to joke," Allie said.

"I'm not," Kate said "I'm not even sure this is our planet."

"Kate," Allie whined "I'm scared enough, please don't make it worse."

Kate made Allie look at the moons again.

"Since when has Earth had two moons, Al?" Kate said.

Kate could feel Allie starting to hyperventilate. She held her best friend tighter, trying to calm her down. She then gave Allie a kiss, a full lip to lip kiss which caught both Kate and Allie's breath. That was the idea, to stop Allie from hyperventilating, and it worked, Allie started to calm down. They held on to each other for a moment.

"You okay, Allie?" Kate asked.

Allie nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kate," Allie said "I'm sure."

Kate gave Allie a kiss on the cheek and released her.

"We're going to have to swim for it," Kate suggested "Are you up to it?"

Allie nodded. They started swimming towards what they hoped was the shore and safety.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley felt themselves falling, It was still the rollercoaster ride that Kate and Allie experienced. The lights were still bright, still dazzling, and still danced around the vortex like happy children playing in the field. It was still terrifying, yet Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney were now used to it. It helped that they could see the Doctor totally relaxed, almost swimming in the vortex.

"How is he doing it?" Shirley thought.

Her thoughts echoed through the vortex, making Laverne jump.

"Shirl!" Laverne admonished Shirley using her mind. That echoed as well.

"Ladies," The Doctor 'thought' "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

They took a sudden turning which forced both Laverne and Shirley to scream with child-like excitement. Even when the past life experiences hit, they could feel themselves wallowing in the memories.

"This is incredible!" Shirley shouted.

"I want to do it again," Laverne finished.

"Told you you would enjoy it," The Doctor smiled.

Laverne and Shirley saw the Doctor adopt a laid back position, and felt obliged to do the same.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

It took about an hour to swim to the shore, and they were both exhausted as they clamboured onto the rocky beach and hauled themselves to the safety of dry land.

"Are you okay, Al?" Kate asked.

"I've done enough swimming for a lifetime," Allie said "Next time we take a boat."

Kate put her arms around Allie. Allie nestled into Kate's breasts in contentment.

"How did we get into this mess?" Allie asked.

Kate cringed at the question. She stroked Allie's mousey blonde hair.

"By my curiosity," Kate answered "I'm sorry, Allie, Can you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if we can find a hotel so that we can get out of these wet clothes and get some dry ones."

"If there are even hotels on this other world," Kate said.

Allie looked into Kate's eyes.

"You mean that, Kate," Allie said "That we're on another planet?"

"Probably billions of light years from home," Kate said.

Allie felt herself weeping on Kate's chest, and could feel Kate stroking her hair even more.

"Jennie's going to be frantic with worry," Allie said "And they'll never find us, ever. We're stuck and alone god knows where."

"We have each other, Allie. Kate and Allie go to another world together, remember?"

Allie allowed herself a smile.

"And we will find a way home," Kate added "Believe that, Al."

Allie pressed her face on Kate's cheek. Kate held onto Allie for a moment longer then gently released her. Kate stood up and held out her hand to Allie. Allie took it and allowed Kate to pull her up.

"We have two choices," Kate said "We could build a fire, get these clothes off and dry them."

"And attract the attention of some hostile aliens who will probably march us off into captivity," Allie said "Or worse."

"You watch too much television, Al."

"Kate, according to you, we're on another world," Allie said "We have no idea what the people are like on this other world."

"They're not necessarily hostile, Allie."

"We have to assume that they are," Allie said "We can only trust each other until we find out more about this world."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kate asked.

"We walk."

Kate held out her hands in a shrug.

"Hey, my second choice," Kate said.

Allie lightly punched Kate's arm.

"Come on," Allie said.

"Yes Bwana!" Kate joked.

Allie glanced at Kate and then grinned. They started walking. Kate slipped a hand into Allie's and felt satisfied when it was accepted.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne, Shirley and the Doctor emerged in the same lake, and virtually the same place, as Kate and Allie. They saw the two moons and laser light show and knew they were on another world. They had seen enough twin moons to know that for a fact, even during Shirley's short tenure in the TARDIS. What they couldn't see initally was each other.

"Shirl?" Laverne called "Doc!"

"I'm here, Laverne," Shirley called back.

Laverne looked and saw Shirley wave to her from the wake. Laverne swam over to her and held on to her with relief.

"Where are we?" Shirley asked.

"Another planet?" Laverne suggested.

"That's fairly obvious, Vernie," Shirley said nodding to the two moons "Exactly where?"

"I'm not the Time Lord around here," Laverne said "Doc?"

They could both see the Doctor bobbing up and down like an excited child.

"That was fantastic," The Doctor said "I've never experienced a wormhole in that way before."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Doctor," Shirley said "Now if you don't mind. You can tell us where the hell we are?"

"Triskellia," The Doctor said with authority "I'm not sure if it's Minor or Major, but definitely it's one of the Triskellian planets."

"How do you know that, Doctor?" Shirley asked.

"The moons," The Doctor said "The way they're shaped, and the distance they are from each other and the planet. At a guess I think this is Triskellia Minor. When we find the TARDIS I should know more."

"The TARDIS is still on Earth, Doctor," Laverne said.

"I set it on remote control," The Doctor said "It should be following our bio patterns. So in theory it should be on the shore waiting for us."

"You hope."

The Doctor smiled.

"Of course," He said "There is one way it may not be here."

He shook his head as if dismissing the possibility.

"Doctor?" Shirley pressed.

The Doctor started swimming for the shore. Laverne muttered something indistinguishable, Shirley patted Laverne on the shoulder.

"That man is impossible," Laverne said.

"You know him better than me," Shirley said.

Laverne gave Shirley a look.

"Shall we follow him," Shirley suggested.

Shirley started to swim after the Doctor. Laverne muttered again and then followed.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

Kate and Allie walked for seemingly hours, and they only seemed to be walking on dusty terrains. No roads, no trees, no vegetation, no nothing, just miles and miles of dust and sand. The heat wasn't exactly helping either. Their clothes were drying which was the only good thing to come out of this adventure. What they needed to find now was civilisation or a road that lead them there. So while Allie sat down and rested for a bit, Kate went up a sand dune to see what she could see. For a moment she could see very little, then her eyes focused on what looked like a stretch of road.

"Allie!" She called excitedly.

She saw Allie haul herself tiredly to her feet and start up the sand dune.

"This had better be good, Kate," Allie said when she joined Kate. Kate pointed to the stretch of road in the distance.

"The road to civilisation," Kate announced.

Allie could just about see what looked like a stretch of road in the distance.

"Or the road to trouble," Allie said.

"Allie!"

"We can only trust each other, remember."

"That has got to lead somewhere," Kate said "And I'm hungry."

Allie looked at the road again and thought about racks of lamb swimming in baby potatoes. She could go for that around about now. She could go for anything around about now, her stomach was churning.

"How far?"

"A couple of miles, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Don't have a map, Al, sorry."

Allie took Kate's hand and took a deep breath to calm her growing fear. She allowed herself a smile.

"As long as there's a burger at the end of it, I don't mind," Allie said.

Kate hugged Allie and they started walking again.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

After an hours swimming, Laverne, Shirley and the Doctor reached dry land. Laverne and Shirley lay on the beach, totally exhausted from the exercise. The Doctor too was exhausted but had a quicker recovery rate. So while Laverne and Shirley slept side by side he had a look around in a hope to find some important piece of equipment that should have tracked him here. Thirty minutes went by before Laverne opened her eyes and felt her head throbbing. She turned over and saw Shirley still asleep.

"Shirl?"

Shirley mumbled something about Fabian, John, Paul, Ringo, George, Carmine, and to Laverne's total surprise, Laverne herself. In fact the statement she heard almost made Laverne's heart stop.

"Don't touch me there, Laverne," Shirley said "Touch me here."

Laverne couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Shirl!"

Laverne shook Shirley gently first, and then harder when she wouldn't open her eyes.

"You need to wake up now, Shirl."

"Don't wanna," Shirley said in a child-like voice.

"Shirl, you're starting to scare me now."

Shirley put an arm around Laverne and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching. Laverne could have easily stopped her from doing that, but felt that would be the wrong thing to do considering Shirley's state of mind at the moment. She looked at Shirley's face and saw a smile emerge on those lips. Laverne knew that she was part of Shirley's erotic fantasies, she had known ever since that first night they spent in the TARDIS together. She had to admit that she was surprised, but thought that Shirley would grow out of it given time. Fabian, yes, Carmine, a definite yes, but now it seemed that Shirley Feeney had a strong crush on Laverne De Fazio and wasn't going to grow out of it anytime soon. To Laverne's surprise, the love that Shirley felt for her was returned in kind. Laverne De Fazio knew that she loved Shirley Feeney and probably always had. That came to prominence when she thought she could have had lost Shirley in Vietnam. She could have been executed and Laverne would never have seen Shirley again let alone lay with her like this. That would have killed Laverne, she knew that now. However, now was not the time for this. They had a job to do.

"Shirl, we don't have time for this."

When Shirley didn't respond, Laverne decided she needed to take more positive action. She took a deep breath and placed a kiss on Shirley's lips. That action caused Shirley to open her eyes and return the kiss in kind.

"I love you, Laverne."

"I know you do," Laverne smiled with relief "The Feeling is mutual."

"Do you?"

"Shirl. we have to stand up now."

Shirley pulled Laverne into a hug.

"Shirl, please!"

Shirley released and then stood up. She reached a hand down for Laverne.

"We have to stand up now, Vernie."

Laverne shook her head and accepted Shirley's hand. Shirley hauled her up. They looked around.

"Where's the Doctor?" Shirley asked.

A cough made them turn around. The Doctor stood there with three fishes in his hands.

"Dinner," The Doctor said.

Shirley looked at the fishes.

"You sure they're edible?" She asked.

"Perfectly," The Doctor said "What we need is a fire. Laverne, there's some kindling over there."

The Doctor produced a knife ready to gut the fishes. Shirley made a face. The Doctor saw the look.

"You can help Laverne if you like," The Doctor suggested.

"I think I will," Shirley said.

Shirley scampered away. The Doctor allowed himself a smile and set about gutting the fishes.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

It took about an hour of walking for Kate and Allie to reach the road to find that it was a long stretch of tarmac reminiscent of what you might have seen on Earth. That to Allie in particular was good news. It suggested a civilisation not too dissimilar to Earth.

"Maybe this is Earth and that second moon was an illusion," Allie suggested.

"Don't think so, Al."

Allie shrugged. She was now certain this wasn't Earth herself despite the Earth like stretch of tarmac road.

"What do we do now?"

"Flag down the first driver we see."

Allie gave Kate a look.

"You're kidding, right."

"Would you rather walk?"

Allie thought for a moment. She was tired, her feet was starting to develop blisters and she was hungry.

"We flag down the first driver we see," Allie said "And pray that he's not an axe murderer."

"That's the spirit, Allie."

They started walking down the road. A short time later they heard something coming behind them. It was a car, a De Lorean looking car, but with strange looking markings. Both Kate and Allie waved to flag it down. The car glided to a halt in front of them. Both Kate and Allie went over to the car and watched the car doors open upward. A man in a military uniform emerged. He had short cropped hair and a mean look which matched the scar on his face.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," Allie said "I'm Allie Barsky, this is Kate McCardle, we're American citizens and we're a little lost."

The military looking official straightened his uniform.

"Papers!"

"Excuse me," Kate said.

"I want to see your papers."

"He wants to see our papers, Kate," Allie said.

Kate went through her pocket and produced her passport.

"Will this do?"

Kate handed the official her passport. The official threw it on the ground.

"Hey!" Kate protested.

"Your zone pass," The Official said "You are in the forbidden zone. You need a pass to travel in the forbidden zone."

"We didn't know that," Allie said "We're new here and we're lost. Can you help us?"

The official produced a weapon and took Allie's arm. Allie tried to pull herself away but found his grip too strong. Kate instinctively, and without thought, went for the weapon and at the same time, pulled him away from Allie. There was a brief tussle which Kate was about to lose when Allie brought something crashing down on his head. The official fell to the ground allowing Kate to pull herself away. Allie went to help Kate up and felt her shaking with fear.

"What was that all about?" Kate stammered "We were only asking for help."

"I don't know," Allie said "But I think we should get out of here fast."

"In that?" Kate said nodding to the car.

"Is there anything else?"

Kate shook her head. Allie searched the Official and produced two things, a crystal and his weapon. She gave Kate the crystal and ran around to the passenger seat of the car.

"Thanks a lot, Al," Kate complained.

Kate got into the drivers sat, Allie got into the passenger seat. Kate looked at the console in front of her. It was totally alien to her.

"How do you start this thing?"

"Maybe you insert that crystal in there," Allie said pointing to a hole next to what was obviously a directional control panel.

"Good spot, Al."

Kate inserted the the crystal into the slot. The car started up. Kate then found the control to shut the doors and then she pressed a button with an arrow on and it lurched forward. Kate then pressed the centre and it stopped.

"I could get to like this," Kate said."

"Just be careful, okay," Allie said.

"Yes, mum," Kate said with a grin.

Kate pressed the forward arrow again and the car sprung forward. As the car sped away, the Official stirred and got up. He waved his fist angrily at the the fast disappearing car, screaming:

"Not again!"

He sat back down again with a throbbing headache. He reached in his pocket and frowned to discover that his crystal had disappeared. His communicator however hadn't. He took it out and activated it.

"This is Commander Nuveen Kroll, I am issuing a code red emergency," He said "I have just been attacked and robbed. My Crystal has been stolen. Please send assistance immediately."

His head started to throb remorselessly.

"Damn this Provence!" He scowled "Damn them to hell."

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

The Doctor turned out to be not a bad cook. The fish was more than passable, now if it had some vegetables, baby potatoes, parsley sauce, then it would be a whole lot better. Beggars, however, couldn't be choosers.

"Right, Doctor," Shirley finally said "What now?"

"We try and hitch a ride."

"Hitch a ride?" Laverne complained "What about the TARDIS?"

"It's unreliable," The Doctor said "It will get us to where we need to go but in what time, god only knows."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at the Doctor with suspicion. That was the first time the Doctor had ever come up with that excuse about his ship in public when Laverne and Shirley had been around anyway. It was totally out of character and made both of them wonder what really was going on.

"Come on, Doctor," Shirley said "The TARDIS isn't that bad. All the time I've been on it it's got us to the right place and time. There's something you're holding back."

"Is there, Doc?" Laverne asked.

The Doctor nodded. Shirley's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked.

"The TARDIS isn't here."

"You're kidding," Laverne's voice was almost panicked.

Shirley took Laverne's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Where the hell is it?" Laverne continued.

"I don't know," The Doctor said "It was meant to follow our bio signatures, so everywhere we went the TARDIS would follow."

"So it should be here," Shirley said.

The Doctor, looking suitably embarrassed, nodded. Laverne's lips started quivering.

"Don't joke with us, Doc," She said "This ain't funny."

"I'm not, Laverne," The Doctor said "I've lost my ship."

"What happened?" Shirley said "How could you lose your ship?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"I shouldn't have," The Doctor said "Our bio signatures and the sonic screwdriver was acting as a guiding beacon. It would have followed that beacon unless..."

"Unless what, Doctor?" Shirley pressed.

"Something prevented it from following."

"Such as?"

"Destruction!"

Laverne's hand tightened causing Shirley to wince a little.

"Or it was threatened in some way by a superior force," The Doctor continued.

"Such as the Daleks," Laverne said.

"The Daleks definitely," The Doctor said "My ship is not just a machine. It's a living, thinking organism with decision making capabilities. She could have decided that the threat to me and to you was so great she had to try and lead it away from us."

"Could these Daleks be such a threat?" Shirley asked

"If we haven't wiped them out completely then yes," The Doctor answered "It may also explain why that helicopter was destroyed."

"The Daleks destroyed it," Laverne suggested.

"A strong possibility," The Doctor said "There are others. I've pissed off a lot of beings in my life. Cybermen, Sontarans, The Macra, The Ice Warriors to name but a few. But I haven't made them angry enough for them to try and hunt me down in order to kill me."

"Why?" Shirley asked.

"The Cybermen and the Macra are only interested in the survival of their race, The Ice Warriors are pretty much on our side with the exception of one or two rogue characters, and the Sontarans are only interested in the destruction of the Rutans. They would only be interested in destroying me if I was standing in the way of something they wanted."

"And are you?"

"As far as I know, no."

"Then who, if isn't the Daleks?" Laverne pressed.

"Bounty hunters, I've pissed off a lot of Dictators as well," The Doctor looked even more embarrassed "And if it's them, there will be bounty on anybody who travels with me. That means the two of you as well. Sorry."

"Thanks a lot, Doc?" Laverne said.

Shirley managed to get her hand free from Laverne's grasp. This was serious. Their very lives could be in danger, and the evidence kept pointing in one direction - The Daleks

"Could some of these Daleks have survived the Time War?" Shirley asked.

"I didn't think so," The Doctor admitted.

"But there is a chance," Shirley said "The TARDIS must have seen some Daleks and is leading them away from you."

"From us, Shirl," Laverne said.

Shirley could hear the fear in Laverne's voice. She had to be strong, for both of them.

"Is it possible, Doctor?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. Bounty Hunters come and go. They were easily defeatable and the TARDIS knew that. But the Daleks were a different matter. If a squad survived the Time War then they would spare no expense in trying to track the Doctor down to exact revenge. He shook his head. They couldn't have survived. The destruction was total, he had made sure of that himself. However, if a squad had survived, that would explain why the TARDIS wasn't here. He had to brace himself for the possibility.

"Doctor!" Shirley whimpered.

"Yes, Shirley, I'm going to conceed that a small Dalek force could have survived the Time War and is tracking my TARDIS at this moment."

"That's not what Shirl means, Doc," Laverne said.

The Doctor had seen that Laverne and Shirley had raised their hands. He turned around and saw men and women with guns levelled at them.

"Ah!"

The Doctor raised his hands.

"Take us to your leader," He said.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The car thundered along the highway free as a bird. There was nothing else in sight. Nothing behind or even going past it the other way. That seemed strange to both Kate and Allie. There was, however, another concern for both women. Where was that military official going?

"If this was programmed to go back to that guys barracks," Allie said "We could be in big trouble."

"What are you suggesting, Allie?"

"That we lose this car and go on on foot."

Kate looked at Allie in disbelief.

"We'll be in the same position as before, Allie" Kate said "We should at least find civilisation before getting rid of it."

Allie gave Kate a concerned look.

"We've committed a criminal act on this world," Allie said.

"It was you who knocked that guy out," Kate said.

"And it was you who stole his car," Allie said "Face it, Kate, we're both fugitives. He may already have an alert out on us, and we're riding around in his car, a stolen car. Are you getting the picture?"

Kate sighed and steered the car off the road into the dunes. She brought the car to a halt.

"Happy now?"

"I'd rather be walking than spending time in a prison on this world," Allie said "Gods knows what they do to prisoners here."

Kate nodded. Allie was probably right. This car did look like something that only somebody important might drive and if they entered a populated area with an all points bulletin likely to be out on them, it would probably attract attention. Allie took the crystal from the slot and put it in her pocket.

"What did you do that for?" Kate asked.

"I've got a feeling we might need it," Allie suggested "I've got a feeling it's going to buy us a great deal in this world."

"You're getting a lot of feelings, Al," Kate teased.

"A healthy imagination," Allie said "And a strong sense of self preservation."

Kate shrugged and opened both doors with a flick of a switch.

"If we get lost again, I'm holding you and your conscience responsible," Kate said with a grin.

Kate got out, followed by Allie on the other side. They were fugitives in a hostile world now. They had to find a way off this hostile world and return home to Emma, Jennie, Chip, and, in particular, to Bob. After all, both Kate and Allie had a promise to carry out with Bob didn't they? Kate took Allie's hand and they walked together into the darkening sky.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley had been left tied up and blindfolded for hours. They only knew that each other was there because of the sound of each other's breathing. They also knew that the Doctor wasn't there. He had been separated from them the moment they arrived at the makeshift camp that was the headquarters of a group known as the 'Peoples Movement'. It sounded political, it sounded radical, it sounded like something that Laverne and Shirley, and Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky if they ever found them, should stay well clear of until the Doctor could find the TARDIS and they could all go.

"Shirl?" Laverne said "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired, I'm cold, I'm scared, and my wrists ache," Shirley said.

"But you aint hungry!" Laverne said.

Shirley chuckled at that quip, Laverne joined in.

"What are we going to do, Laverne?" Shirley said "They can't keep us tied up like this. We haven't done anything to them."

"The Doctor did tell us to sit tight and wait," Laverne joked.

"Sit tight and wait?" Shirley said in a sarcastic tone "We've been sitting tight so much my sores are starting to develop sores."

"Stop stealing my lines, Shirley Feeney," Laverne countered.

Both of them laughed.

"What did they want with the Doctor?" Shirley asked.

"Beats me," Laverne answered "Maybe they have a problem they needed his help with."

"And we're the insurance to make sure that he gives them that help?"

"Does seem that way."

"I am insulted!"

"Shirl?"

"How dare they!" Shirley said with feeling "How dare they assume that we couldn't help."

"You hiding something that I don't know about?"

"Such as?"

"A science degree, a mathematical skill, political know how?" Laverne said "Or are you a Secret Agent in disguise."

"No!"

"Then that's why we're tied up and he's out there being persuaded to help the cause of the 'Peoples Movement'," Laverne said "Face it, Shirl, we're the Bond girls, we're the leverage to ensure that the Doctor gets to do what they want him to do."

"That's a very pessimistic view, Laverne De Fazio."

"I've learned to be pessimistic."

"You weren't when you saved me from Ming Na. You were James Bond then."

Laverne smiled.

"I was, wasn't I?"

"You sure were," Shirley said "You even killed her to save me. Not even James Bond would have gone that far."

"Wouldn't he?"

"No, he wouldn't," Shirley said "You were optimistic that you would get away with that then, and you have."

Laverne thought for a moment.

"Vernie?"

"You know I would do it again to save you."

"I know you would."

There was silence for a moment as both of them contemplated what was being suggested here. They were tied up, they were blindfolded. Yet at that moment Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney were as one, they could feel their souls merging together as it was meant to. The memory of Shirley Meaney was gone forever. The Doctor had told them that this would happen, that there would be a moment where they realised what they were to each other, that the past mistakes and misunderstandings would be swept aside to be relaced by clarity and understanding. Was that it? The moment was broken by the sound of the doors opening. Within seconds they could feel their hands being untied, then their blindfolds were being taken off bringing the light into their eyes, causing them momentary pain. The first thing they saw was each other, and the look in each others eyes suggested that the moment was indeed there. There was clarity and understanding in that brief moment and that would never leave them. Shirley Meaney had left the building to be replaced by the new, sparkling, ultra-confident, Shirley Feeney. The old Laverne De Fazio had equally departed to be replaced by the totally focused, totally renewed, totally loved, Laverne De Fazio.

"Laverne, Shirley?"

The Doctor's voice broke the spell. They turned to face the Daughter and saw two young girls standing with the Doctor.

"Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, meet Adrian and Christina, the co-founders of the 'Peoples Movement'."

If Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky had been around they would have seen that they were the spitting image of Emma, Kate's Daughter, and Jennie, Allie's Daughter. Adrian, the Emma look-alike, held out a hand.

"I would like to apologise for the way you've been treated."

"You'd like to apologise, would you?"

Shirley could see the look in Laverne's eyes as she said that. There was a look of danger, a look of somebody really pissed off. Shirley moved to stop Laverne but it was already too late. Adrian was already on her rear, the victim of a sweet Laverne De Fazio punch. The guards were in the room ready to tackle Laverne but they were stopped by Christina, and by Adrian herself.

"I deserved that," Adrian said.

Christina and the Doctor helped Adrian up. Shirley stepped in front of a still bristling Laverne.

"Why?" Shirley said "Why did you treat us like this?"

"A misunderstanding," The Doctor said "They thought we were undercover Zone Troopers on a spying mission. It took me time, but, I managed to persuade them that we weren't."

"He told us about Hal, June, Trace, Gina and Smith Sterling," Christina said "About who they were and where they, and you, really come from."

"The Sterlings?" Laverne said "What have they got to do with this?"

"It seems that the Sterlings destroyed this provences' ability to conduct memory audits," The Doctor said "They gave the people free will, including the ability to fight back against authority."

"That's what brought about The Peoples Movement?" Shirley said.

"Yes," The Doctor said.

"So what's their problem?" Laverne said "Why did they tie us up and blindfold us. We were terrified in here."

Shirley took Laverne's hand. The Doctor saw the embarrassed look on Adrian's and Christina's faces and decided to answer for them.

"It seems that they've been accused of something that they're definitely not guilty of," The Doctor said "Listen Adrian, Christina, is there anywhere we can go to discuss this. It's a bit stuffy in here, and I don't think Laverne and Shirley here want to be in here any longer."

"Sure," Adrian said.

Adrian nodded to the guards to let them by. They did so with a little reluctance. That alone told Laverne and Shirley that all wasn't right in the Peoples Movement. There was tension and paranoia in the air.

"Where are you taking us?" Shirley said.

"A safe place where we can talk," Christina said.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

After another hours walking Kate and Allie found themselves overlooking a very large,very futuristic looking city.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Allie said.

Kate put an arm around her.

"We'll have hot food, dry clothes and shelter tonight," Kate said "You must be part bloodhound, Allie."

Allie gave Kate a puzzled look. To be compared to a dog was hardly flattering even if it was something as noble and as useful as a bloodhound.

"Why?" Allie finally asked.

"You had us abandon the car not far away from a population centre."

"Trust me, Kate, I didn't know," Allie said.

Kate gave Allie a teasing look.

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't."

Kate almost broke into a run.

"I'm not part bloodhound!" Allie said a little miffed.

She could see that Kate wasn't listening, she was striding towards the city at great speed.

"Hey, wait for me." Allie shouted

Allie ran after her best friend, and caught up with her at the entrance to the city. They looked in awe at the size of it.

"Why have I got a feeling we're about to walk into the Lion's den?" Allie said.

"Confidence, Allie!"

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

As darkness fell, Kate and Allie were in the middle of the city square looking at tall, modern buildings, circular conduits that led god knows where, and a line of people heading towards an official looking bureaucrat in a dark suit.

"What's going on here, Kate?" Allie said.

"Only one way to find out," Kate said.

Kate pulled Allie to the end of the line. Allie was about to protest but two men in a uniform walked by. They looked in their direction, an action causing her to hold her tounge and smile at them. They lingered for a moment but moved away

"You were about to say, Al?" Kate teased.

Allie glared at Kate. Kate looked forward with an innocent look.

"I'm going to get you for this, Kate McCardle," Allie threatened.

It took them a bit of time but they were soon in front of the bureaucrat, who held his hands up in horror on seeing them.

"Progressives!" He said "I know that you're part of a brand new exciting experiment that I have to endure, but I've had my fill of progressives today."

"Listen buddy," Kate said "We're tired and we're hungry, cut us some slack, yeah."

The bureaucrat sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, okay, it's my job to allocate you accommodation and employment," He said "But there's going to be hell to pay when I catch up with those idiots downstairs."

"You do that," Allie said.

The Bureaucrat looked at Allie, trying to judge if she was being sarcastic, then he picked up his pen.

"Names."

"Kate McCardle, Alison Barsky, Allie for short," Allie said "We're progressives."

To prove it, Allie pulled Kate closer. The bureaucrat gave them a 'don't even get started with me' glare and then wrote down their names. He gave them an envelope each.

"Your new accommodation. As progressives, you will be sharing. The keys are in yours," He said nodding to Kate "And since you're progressives, you're going to love your assignment."

"Which is?" Kate asked.

"Law investigators, Partners to be precise," The Bureaucrat almost sneered "Enjoy."

He gave Kate a pen and gestured at places for her to sign. Kate shrugged at Allie and then signed. She then handed Allie the pen, who looked at the document.

"Come on," The Bureaucrat said "I haven't got all day."

"I'm not signing anything I haven't read," Allie said.

The Bureaucrat raised his hands in exasperation.

"Progressives!" He said "Every bloody time I have to go through this rigmarole with you progressives! Why can't you be sensible, organised and non-argumentative?"

"Al!" Kate pleaded "Sign the document, please."

Allie signed at the places designated and handed the pen and document back to the bureaucrat.

"Where is this accommodiation of ours?" Allie asked.

"Ten blocks north of here," The Bureaucrat said "It's well signposted."

He started packing his briefcase with a hint of anger. He then stomped off in the direction of the conduit.

"Oops!" Allie said "That's one angry bureaucrat."

Kate also cringed at the sight of the bureaucrat throwing his briefcase down the conduit and following after it. They could almost hear him mutter obscenities.

"Shall we walk or do we catch a bus?" Allie asked.

"We should find somewhere to get some food first," Kate said "I'm starving."

"Can't argue with that," Allie said.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

It was a tale of two years of sudden upsurgence. Ever since Hal Sterling ordered the computer to delete all information pertaining to the people of this provence, they had been free to do what they wanted. Some left and went travelling, others spoke freely about the rules of Imar, some just got on with their lives without complaint. Hal Sterling's actions produced other problems, more Zone Troopers, and more specially created Law Officers and Law Investigators to enforce the hated laws of Imar, hence the creation of the 'Peoples Movement'.

"We needed to be organised, to speak with one voice," Christina said "We needed to tell Imar that we don't need the Zone Troopers and their augmented law agents."

"There was violence," Adrian continued "A lot of people got hurt, some killed. That's why we're encamped here rather than have a headquarters in the city itself."

"I'm assuming you have to move a lot," The Doctor said.

"Yes we do," Christina said "Once every three months, sometimes sooner. We're running out of places to run to."

"But the violence has stopped, hasn't it?" Shirley said.

Adrian and Christina looked in amazement at her, even Laverne looked quizzically at her best friend. The Doctor just smiled. If Laverne hadn't seen it in what Adrian had just said then who was he to spoil Shirley's victory.

"Vernie, Adrian used the term 'was' and 'got' in the past tense," Shirley said.

"Of course," Laverne said "There was violence, a lot of people got hurt."

She turned to Adrian.

"So when did the violence stop and why?"

The Doctor saw the smug satisfied look on Shirley Feeney's face and his grin broadened. The 'Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson' in Laverne and Shirley had struck again. This time it was Shirley who was Holmes and Laverne adopting the role of Watson, and Shirley was loving it. But then the Doctor marvelled at how Laverne and Shirley could interchange roles like that and still get away with it.

"Well?" Shirley pressed.

"Robert arrived," Christina answered "He took over leadership of our group. He gave us direction and guidance. He ensures that our voice is heard and that our targets are specific."

"And that we act in a non-violent way," Adrian continued "We protest, we steal, but only from people who deserve it, the greedy and the corrupt, and we distribute their wealth amongst the citizens who need it."

"Robin Hood!" Laverne said.

"Pretty much the same concept," The Doctor agreed "Where is Robert?"

"He works within the system, trying to affect change from within," Christina said "It was him that told us of the special Zone Trooper sent by Imar to hunt us down and eliminate us."

"We were mistaken for that Zone Trooper," The Doctor said "Hence your time tied up and blindfolded in that cell."

"Sorry," Adrian said holding her jaw.

Laverne lowered her head a little. She was now a little ashamed about hitting her. She was angry, and she lashed out. Maybe she should have counted ten.

"Why is this guy here?" Laverne asked.

"Because of the Voice of Terror," Christina said.

"Voice of Terror?"

"Somebody is broadcasting threats in our name against the provincial authorities," Christina said "There has been terrorist acts for which we have ben attributed responsibilty for."

"Obviously you didn't do it," Laverne said.

The Doctor smiled again. Now Laverne becomes 'Sherlock Holmes'.

"Damned right, we didn't!" Adrian said.

"Could it be this Robert working both ends against the middle?" Shirley asked.

"No!" Adrian said firmly.

"How do you know?" Laverne asked.

"Because he assured us that he wasn't involved, and we believe him."

"And it wasn't anybody from your group working without your knowledge?" Shirley asked.

"No way!" Christina said.

"Laverne, Shirley," The Doctor said "Remember that Sherlock Holmes movie?"

"With Basil Rathbone," Shirley said "It had the same name, The Voice of Terror."

"Doc, are you suggesting that this bad guy is somebody from our planet?" Laverne asked.

"There could be influences, yes," The Doctor said "It could even be a link to the Sterling family. It's possible that one of them mentioned the film's plot line in some way and it stuck in somebody's memory. Somebody who's now in a position of power."

"It was not Robert!" Adrian protested.

"Not saying it was," The Doctor said "But it was somebody who had links to the Sterling family, somebody intelligent enough to put their words into practice."

A boy burst into the room, he looked thirteen, maybe fourteen and had straight blonde hair and an impish face. If Kate and Allie had seen him it probably would be the straw the broke the Camel's back as he was the spitting image of Allie's son, Chip.

"Chuck, we're in the middle of something," Christina protested.

"The council told me to get you, the Voice of Terror is on."

That was enough to get everybody to follow the boy.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The food before Kate and Allie was not necessarily what they ordered, but as Kate and Allie were hungry they would eat anything, even something as tasteless as this.

"What is this stuff?" Allie complained.

"Number seventeen," Kate said making a face "And you chose it, Allie."

Allie took another mouthful and felt a strong urge to throw it back up.

"You get next choice, Kate, if we ever survive this."

Kate glared at Allie. Then she lowered her head slightly.

"What is it?" Allie asked.

"Look who's entered."

Allie turned around and saw two people enter dressed in what could only be described as policeman's uniforms. She quickly turned her head away when they started looking around.

"They're police," Allie said "We shouldn't be worried about them."

"We're fugitives, Al," Kate said "Remember that military man we robbed."

"Ah!"

From the corner of her eye Kate could see the two Police Officers go to the counter and make an order. They had a brief conversation with the cafe owner and then looked around again. Soon they were looking at Kate and Allie themselves and coming over. Kate lowered herself still further, Allie copied her actions.

"You think we should leave?" Allie asked.

"Remain calm, Allie," Kate said "Remember what our assignment is?"

"How is that going to help?"

"We may outrank them."

Allie took a deep breath and looked up. The Officers were slumping down beside them. If Laverne and Shirley had been around, they would have recognised them instantly as Lenny and Squiggy. They had the same features as those two misfits from Milwaukee, and the same manners if the leers that Kate and Allie were getting at that moment was any evidence.

"You newbies?" The 'Lenny' lookalike asked.

"You could call us that," Allie said.

"We're Law Officers," The 'Squiggy' lookalike said with a hint of self importance.

"That's nice," Kate said "Now if you don't mind, we were eating."

"We've come to join you," 'Lenny' said "To offer our help."

"Thanks but no thanks," Allie said.

'Squiggy' took Allie's hand. Allie squirmed at the touch.

"We're progressives," Allie quickly added.

"Really," Lenny said "We like meeting 'Progressives', they tend to be most agreeable."

"And we're also Law Investigators," Kate said flashing a warrant card.

That made both Lenny and Squiggy almost stand to attention, and caused Kate to grin in Allie's direction. Allie shook her head and produced her own warrant card. A close inspection would have suggested a blank card, but somehow Lenny and Squiggy were looking at pictures of Kate and Allie and their title as Law Investigators. How that happened would puzzle Kate and Allie for sometime. Nevertheless, it was helpful at this moment.

"Yes maam!" They both barked.

"What are your names?" Allie asked.

"Landry and Mckean," Lenny answered "We work out of the third patrol zone."

"Very good, Officers Landry and McKean," Allie continued "And I assume you know where this is."

Allie showed Lenny the document highlighting Kate and Allie's assigned home.

"We know it," Lenny said.

"You can take us there right now," Kate said "You do that and we will forget this little indiscression."

"Yes ma'am," They both said.

"Hey!" The Cafe owner interrupted "The Voice of Terror is on."

"Who?" Allie said.

Kate raised her hand to silence Allie. A voice, a strong male voice, echoed through the cafe.

"Do I have your attention you little people," The voice said "You go through your pathetic little worthless lives unaware of the real struggle that is with you every day. Your weak leaders are misleading you. They tell you that you are safe, but you are not. Today we will prove that by striking at the heart of Imar itself. The Zone Troopers are sending Commander Nuveen Kroll to help your leaders find me and destroy the Peoples Movement. Operative Sixteen, that is your call to action. You will stop him in the Forbidden Zone, you will strip him of his car, his crystal and weapon and you will leave him wandering the desert without food or water."

Kate and Allie looked at each other. The Voice of Terror was describing exactly what they had already done. That could only mean one thing, somebody knew what they had did and was using it to spread terror. This could be serious for both Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky.

"Nuveen Kroll! They'll never do that to him," Squiggy said.

"He's tough, is he?" Kate asked.

"The toughest."

That made it even worse for Kate and Allie. They now had an enemy who could really hurt them if he caught them, and it was possible that he was in this city. They had to get out of here fast.

"Remember what the Sterlings did to him," The Voice continued "That happened outside this very provence, and shows how weak the great Nuveen Kroll really is. He will suffer the same indignity by design this time. The Voice of Terror and the Peoples Movement will show your puny leaders and those who follow them like sheep that nobody, not even Imar's elite, can help."

Another man entered. He was a in a uniform but the uniform suggested a higher rank. Laverne and Shirley would have recognised him as Carmine Ragusa, even down to the walk and the boxers physique. His arrogant manner definitely wasn't Carmine, as proven when he strode up to Kate and Allie's table and said:

"You four, on your feet!"

"Wait a minute, buddy," Kate protested.

"On your feet, Investigators, immediately!" Carmine ordered.

Both Kate and Allie were up like a shot and standing to attention like Lenny and Squiggy. Carmine looked at Kate and Allie.

"I know you're newbies, so I will cut you some slack," He told them "However, we need all hands to the pump. Nuveen Kroll has been attacked and is in a recovery centre. The people responsible will be found and punished. We will work around the clock until the perp is caught. So move, all four of you."

Kate and Allie closed their eyes in despair. They had gone straight out of the frying pan into the fire.

**PART THREE: THE SHERLOCK HOLMES FACTOR**

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

There was total silence in the room. The Voice of Terror had just finished and had once again linked the Peoples Movement with an act of terrorism. Everybody in that room was stunned. The Voice of Terror had effectively sentenced the members of the Peoples Movement to death. Once Nuveen Kroll was attacked all hell was going to break loose, and Kroll will be leading it personally. This camp will be raised to the ground, and nobody with any connections to the movement will be safe. The Voice of Terror had done more damage to the movement in one month than the authorities had in one and a half years.

"Nuveen Kroll!" Adrian said.

"This is not good," Christina added "Not good at all."

"Who is this Nuveen Kroll?" Shirley asked.

"The number one Zone Trooper," Adrian answered "Toughest of the tough, hero of several wars, a mean son of a bitch."

"And he was coming to deal with the Voice of Terror, and with you," Laverne reflected "You're right, this is not good, not good at all."

"I'm assuming this attack on Nuveen Kroll changes everything," The Doctor said.

"It does," Christina turned to the Doctor "We need your help, Doctor, yours and Laverne and Shirley's. You have got to find the Voice of Terror and stop him before this turns into a bloodbath."

"He will be given total authority by Imar to take over as Military Governor of this provence. This place will be swarming with Zone Troopers within a day at most," Adrian said "Every single Law Officer and Law Investigator, including newbies, will be put on high alert. Whoever did this has done us no favours. He has to be found and stopped, fast."

The Doctor looked at Laverne and Shirley. He didn't want to get involved. He certainly didn't want to get Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney, especially Shirley after her recent Vietnam nightmare, wrapped up in another life threatening situation.

"It's okay, Doctor," Shirley said.

"We can't sit back and watch a slaughter," Laverne said "It will play on our consciences for the rest of our lives."

"You sure, Laverne?" The Doctor said "Are you one hundred per cent sure, Shirley? This is going to be get very messy. You, Shirley, have been through a lot recently. You've had your husband executed in front of you. You've been threatened and tortured. It is still not too late to back out."

Laverne took Shirley's hand and squeezed it. Shirley took a deep breath.

"We have no choice, Doctor," Shirley said "We became involved the moment we heard that broadcast and found out that these people were being set up. As Vernie said, if we left these people to their own devices, and there was a slaughter, it would play on our consciences for the rest of our lives, and there's another reason."

"What's that?" Adrian asked.

"Caught up in that mess somewhere is two more people from our planet," Laverne said "Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky."

"We have to get them out," Laverne said.

"It'll be important that you get them out, especially before Nuveen Kroll finds out they're there," The Doctor said

"Why?"

"Because I have a horrible feeling that the attack has already happened, and it was Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky who was responsible."

"Why would they do that?" Shirley asked.

"I know Nuveen Kroll, we've crossed swords before," The Doctor said "We've even been on the same side once or twice. Adrian is right, he's the type of person who does not ask questions. It is possible that Kate and Allie ran into him in the Forbidden Zone, and if that happened, and we have to assume that it has, then at some point they would have had to defend themselves against him. He has very, very low patience level, and Kate and Allie would have been totally lost and very unprepared for him."

"He would have threatened them, and one of them would have had to take decisive action to get them away from him," Laverne deduced.

The Doctor nodded.

"Then we've got to find them, and fast," Shirley said "That's why we have to get involved, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed and nodded his agreement. He turned to face Adrian and Christina.

"I need everything you have on the Voice of Terror. Have you got recordings of the other broadcasts?"

"No," Christina said.

"Do you know where we can get our hands on them?"

"The Broadcasting Station that put the broadcasts out," Adrian said "We have contacts within the station."

"Good, we're going to need them," The Doctor said "And I also need to meet Robert and anybody in the provinical government who has connections with your movement."

"Why?"

"I need them to get as much information as they can on who could be involved," The Doctor's voice was serious "We do not have a lot of time, and we are going to have to cut corners in order to expose the culprit and hand him or her over to Kroll before all hell breaks loose."

"That wont stop him attacking the Peoples Movement," Shirley suggested.

"It might," The Doctor said "Remember, I know Nuveen Kroll. I know his weak spots, especially his lack of patience. If we do this right, he could be persuaded to back off the Peoples Movement."

"But we need to give him a body," Laverne said.

"Exactly," The Doctor said "We need to give him the Voice of Terror."

He looked at Adrian and Christina again.

"Can you do that, Doctor?" Christina said.

"Yes," The Doctor said "But, I will need you to trust me."

Adrian and Christina looked at each other and then nodded.

"I also need you to get Laverne and Shirley here into the provence, with Law Investigator positions if possible."

"That can be done, Doctor," Christina said.

Both Laverne and Shirley took deep breaths. The closest they ever got to law enforcement was the time they tried out for and got into the Ladies Auxillary Milwaukee Police, the so-called LAMP's. All they did then was help little old ladies and children cross the street. This was a massive step up.

"You can do it," The Doctor said "Think Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes, Doc?" Laverne said.

"Trust me, the Sherlock Holmes ability is within both of you," The Doctor said "You just need to tap into it."

That alone made both Laverne and Shirley feel confident. They had the Sherlock Holmes ability within them. Now they needed to work out what that meant.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The headquarters of the provences' Law Enforcement Agency was packed. It seemed everybody had been called in, including so-called newbies. There was a sense of urgency in the air, and a sense of expectation. This was it, the Peoples Movement and its mouthpiece, The Voice of Terror, had crossed the line. As Kate, Allie, Lenny and Squiggy shuffled into the back of the hall, they could see people of great importance on the front table. The man who brought them here, the 'Carmine Ragusa' lookalike, sat in centre stage. To his left and to his right sat five men and women who looked important, both in dress and in manner. Carmine introduced them one by one. The woman with a shock of grey hair was called Adana Thread, she was regarded as the matriarch of the Provence, beside her was a younger woman with dark hair. She was called Sara Maice, according to what Kate and Allie were hearing, she was a bit of a flirt, and then some. There were rumours that she had affairs with all four of the men in the Inner Council in order to get a position in the Council. She was the total opposite both physically and emotionally to the woman sitting next to the Supreme Commander. She was introduced as Catherina Symox, an educator from the Thought Centre, the head educator to be precise. She did look bookish and very stern, as evidenced by the disapproving looks she kept giving Maice. To the Supreme Commanders right was the Council's only black guy, Simion Laker. He had a look that reminded both Kate and Allie of Martin Luther King. He exuded confidence in his gait in the same way King always did in his historical speeches. Beside him was the youngest member of the council, Rudolph Trask. He was the first person they saw as Kate and Allie entered the building. In fact Kate almost knocked him over.

"Sorry," Kate said.

"No problem," Trask said.

He steadied himself on the chair that he was standing on, and continued working on the monitor above the entrance.

"That's Rudolph Trask," Lenny said "Electronics Whizz-Kid, and inventor of many of the equipment that we take for granted."

"It was him that set up the Recording and Entertainment studio," Squiggy said "Even brought in stuff from outside the provence, including the works of Gina and Trace."

"Gina and Trace?" Allie queried

"Hal Sterlings' eldest son and daughter," Squiggy said "It seems that they developed a cult following in one of the provences that they visited. We've heard their stuff. They aren't that bad."

Allie watched Trask get the monitor operating and climb back down.

"Could he be the Voice of Terror?" She asked.

"No way," Lenny said.

"Why?"

"He has the techinical skills, but couldn't say boo to a goose," Squiggy said.

"The Voice has bottle, has nerve," Lenny said "Our Rudolph Trask has neither."

"It doesn't take bottle or nerve to do what the Voice is doing," Kate said "Just techinical ability and the ability to disguise your voice electronically."

Allie and Kate watched Trask move onto his next task with mounting interest. He certainly had the right amount of skills to pull off such a trick. But, he did look wimpish as Lenny and Squiggy was suggesting. Now in the hall, he was looking even more wimpish. In comparison to the powerful presence of Laker, he looked small, as small as a mouse. But then even small people can be dangerous. Napoleon Bonaparte was small, so was Hitler, and look what they did. They looked along the line at the people sitting there. Together, they looked powerful

"Who are they?" Allie asked Lenny.

"The Inner Council," Lenny whispered back "They control the entire provence."

"Ever since the Sterlings removed the bio data of all the provences citizens from the master computer, there has been a lot of anarchy," Squiggy continued.

"The Sterlings?" Kate said "You mentioned a Hal Sterling before. Who was he? Who were they?"

"A family that was here two years ago," Lenny said "They virtually turned this entire provence upside down in one night by destroying the link that was controlling the people of this provence before they left to find Imar."

"Imar?"

"The Capital of this entire world," Lenny said "Everything is controlled from there. We enforce their laws and policies."

Kate and Allie looked at each other. That could be their way home.

"Where is this Imar?" Allie asked.

"A long way away," Squiggy said "Many of our people tried to follow the Sterlings to Imar in a hope to find answers to many questions that we have. McKean and I hope to go one day."

"So why don't you?" Kate asked.

"It isn't that easy to resign from law enforcement in this provence," Lenny said.

"Those who have tried have ended up in the Village for correction," Squiggy added.

"The Village!"

Kate glanced knowingly at Allie. Allie looked puzzled.

"The Prisoner," Kate whispered.

"I know what it means," Allie hissed back "But how could an Earth reference have got to this world."

"Maybe it didn't."

"Meaning?"

"Remember the secret passage in the Pyramid?"

"Of course," Allie said "They could have come and planted the reference into Earth's culture in a way that it could be understood."

"Did you understand that show?" Kate said.

"Nope!"

"Neither did I," Kate said "Maybe the concept wasn't explained well enough."

"It did only last seventeen episodes," Allie said "And I hope you're not suggesting that we get ourselves thrown into that village."

"Perish the thought."

"Thank you."

Kate turned to Lenny and Squiggy.

"So these Sterlings, by destroying this link they effectively created free will in this provence?"

"Pretty much," Lenny agreed.

"So they created the Peoples Movement?" Allie suggested.

"In a round about way."

"And the Inner Council was created by Imar to re-establish some sort of control," Kate said.

"If you can call it that," Squiggy said.

Both Kate and Allie caught the glare Lenny gave Squiggy. This was obviously a sore point. They needed, however, to exploit it. They needed answers.

"What are you suggesting, Officer Landry?" Allie pressed.

"They try to assume that they re in control, but they aren't," Squiggy said "Everybody knows that Imar pulls the strings. That's what the Peoples Movement are trying to fight."

"It sounds like you have sympathy for the Peoples Movement," Kate said.

"A lot of us do," Lenny said "Some of us are more vocal than others."

He glanced at Squiggy when he said that.

"The Sterlings gave us a chance to control our lives, and we handed it straight back to Imar," Squiggy said "We have thrown away a golden opportunity to be free because we were afraid of what freedom might bring. The Peoples Movement are reminding us of the legacy that the Sterlings left us by showing us how to fight. We should be rising up and telling the bumbling seven here that we don't want them."

"So you support what the Voice of Terror is doing?" Kate suggested.

Even Lenny looked at his partner for an answer to that question.

"No!"

"You're contradicting yourself," Allie said.

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I do not believe the Voice of Terror is linked to the Peoples Movement," Squiggy answered "This is Imar's attempt to drive a wedge between the people of this provence and the ideas of the Peoples Movement and the Sterlings, and I know you agree with that, McKean."

"Do you, Officer McKean?" Kate asked.

Lenny looked at his partner, sighed, and then nodded.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked.

"Nothing," Kate said.

"Nothing?"

"You heard me."

Allie was looking at the top table. There was only six people there as before. The seventh chair was conspciously empty. Therefore his arrival a minute later was noticed, especially by Allie.

"Kate, that's ....."

"I know, Allie!" Kate interrupted.

The newcomer to the front table was the spitting image of Allie's husband, Bob Barsky. They watched him consult with the others then sit down.

"It isn't him, Al," Kate added "This is another world."

"I know, Kate," Allie said sadly.

The Carmine 'lookalike' got to his feet.

"No doubt that you have all heard the Voice of Terror's latest broadcast. It is for that reason that all of you, including newbies, have been called in. I apologise to the newbies. You were meant to go through extensive training so that you could do your task effectively. This will be remembered if mistakes are made."

Carmine looked around the hall. His eyes focused eventually on Kate and Allie, and it produced a smile on his lips. It quickly went as he concentrated on what he had to say.

"As you're aware, the Peoples Movement have been growing in strength. Their actions have been bold, and recently increasingly violent."

Kate and Allie glanced at Squiggy and saw him bristling. It was taking a great deal of self control for him not to leap up and tell them that it was all a pack of lies.

"Their latest atrocity," Carmine continued "Is to attack the Zone Trooper sent by Imar to help us whilst he was in the Forbidden Zone."

Both Kate and Allie tensed at that. The Peoples Movement were being blamed for something they were responsible for. It was coming back to bite them on the backside. Kate leaned over to Allie and whispered.

"We should have kept the car and kept on going."

Allie took a deep breath. She was beginning to realise that. Her fear of being caught got her and Kate in this mess. Kate took Allie's hand.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, Al," Kate said "We had to get out of there, fast."

Allie smiled at Kate.

"Thanks for that, Kate."

They watched Bob, at a prompt from Carmine, get to his feet.

"I have just come from the Recovery Centre," He said.

Kate squeezed Allie's hand. He even sounded like Bob Barsky.

"Commander Kroll," Bob continued "Is dehydrated and concussed. He has been put on medication but will be fine."

"Not such good news for the people who did this to him," Squiggy whispered to Kate.

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

She glanced to Allie who returned her worried look.

"He has been ordered to stay in the Recovery Centre for further observation," Bob continued "However, he has ordered us to leave no stone unturned. His attackers, the Peoples Movement and the Voice of Terror are to be hunted down and eliminated."

"His attackers," Carmine asked "Who are we looking for?"

"He says that they are two very smart and very tough women."

Now Kate and Allie cringed. All they needed was photofits and they were as good as dead. They had to leave this provence as fast as possible.

"Women did this!" Lenny almost laughed.

Kate could have kissed him, but then she heard Allie say:

"It's possible."

Kate squeezed Allie's hand harder. Allie glared at Kate but said nothing.

"Anybody else, yes," Squiggy said "But Nuveen Kroll? They must have taken him by surprise."

Kate could feel the palm of Allie's hand sweating. The concern was mounting in Allie, and in her as well. However, there was another reason why Allie's hand was sweating. She looked a little flushed, and was trying to hide that there was something wrong with her

"Must have done," Allie said.

"Atta girl," Kate whispered in Allie's ear.

Allie took another deep breath. She was hanging on by repeating the mantra 'I must remain calm' over and over in her head. She knew that Kate was going through the same problem, and dealing with it in the same way. She could also see that Kate was sweating a little, and trying to hide that she wasn't feeling too well. Now was not the time to go down with flu, but it wouldn't be a surprise. They did spend an hour swimming in a lake, as well as spending four or five hours walking with wet clothes drying on them. Not an ideal way to deal with the situation.

"Anything else?" They heard Carmine ask.

"He thinks that they're not from this provence, so therefore will be showing signs of Saurex radiation sickness within the next couple of days."

"The Peoples Movement and the Voice of Terror are now hiring mercenairies?" Carmine pressed.

"Commander Kroll and I have not ruled out the possibility," Bob said "They are getting desperate, and will resort to desperate measures to get what they want."

Kate and Allie almost panicked. What did they mean Saurex radiation sickness? What was going on here?

"Outsiders? Risking coming in here?" Lenny said "I hope they were well paid, because they are committing suicide by just being here."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"No flesh and blood can come in here without being contaiminated," Squiggy said.

"Because of the radiation," Allie said.

Squiggy nodded.

"Why would flesh and blood stand out here?" Kate asked.

"You really are newbies, aren't you."

"Please answer the question."

"We were created," Lenny said "We're robots created to work the Saurex mines initially."

Now Kate and Allie had an explanation why they weren't feeling too good. They had contracted radiation sickness. They wanted to be sick

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

By the time Laverne and Shirley left, they were aware of two important things. Firstly, from conversations with Peoples Movement sympathisers at the Recording Centre, the Doctor had established that the broadcasts were not live but were in fact recordings. That was in keeping with Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror theory that the Doctor had formed. However, it was suggested that the last one may well have been live, and broadcasted through their system from somewhere else. That alone suggested somebody with access to equipment sophisticated enough to tap into a broadcasting set up. If it had been Earth in the twenty first century, that would have been simple enough. All they needed was a computer and the ability to hack into a Broadcasting Studio's computer. From what he was seeing from the set up on this planet, that was unlikely by anybody ordinary. It needed somebody with power and importance to get such equipment. There was another factor. If Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky were responsible for the attack on Kroll, as the Doctor suspected, then it could have only just have happened. It was possible that the Voice of Terror had used what Kate and Allie had done for his own advantage, but he had to be in a position to know what exactly happened, and where it happened. There was only possible conclusion, given the evidence.

"The Voice of Terror has to be someone either within the Provincial Government," The Doctor said "Or, more likely, within the inner circle. If you want to get out of this without a bloodbath, he has to be rooted out and handed over to Kroll as soon as possible."

"Our so-called leader is a member of the inner council," Somebody called.

"No way!" Adrian said "There's no way Robert is the Voice of Terror."

"Adrian," Another said "We know how you feel about Robert, but the Doctor is right. The Voice of Terror can only be somebody within the inner council. A lot of what has happened started when Robert first joined us."

"He has been our guide and our mentor," Adrian protested "He has helped us out of difficult moments. I agree with The Doctor that it has to be a member of the inner council, but not Robert. Why would he do it?"

"A secret pact with Imar," The same voice suggested "Pretend to befriend us, and destroy us from within."

"Which is possible with anybody else within the inner council," Christina said.

"Robert is our only link with the inner council."

The Doctor whistled. That caught everybody's attention.

"Before we start hanging anybody, we need evidence," He said "That's why I must have a meeting with Robert as soon as possible."

"It will be difficult for him to come here," Adrian said.

"So I will go to him," The Doctor said "We need answers, and if Robert isn't the Voice of Terror then maybe he can point us in the right direction."

"We have to know, Adrian," Christina said.

Listening from the side, both Laverne and Shirley could see Adrian's face at that moment. She was clearly not happy about what was being suggested.

"I think Adrian has got a soft spot for Robert," Shirley suggested.

"Ya think so, " Laverne said with a grin.

Shirley looked at Laverne, and saw that she was being teased. She give Laverne a light punch on the arm. Laverne rubbed her arm and did a mock boo, boo face.

"You're too old for that, Laverne De Fazio" Shirley said.

Laverne smiled and ruffled Shirley's hair. A few minutes later, however, the mood had changed to one of concern. It was a simple action that caused this change of mood. The Doctor gave Laverne and Shirley each a pill box, and gave two more to Laverne.

"What are these, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Pills to combat radiation sickness."

"Radiation sickness?" Laverne was almost apoplectic. Shirley took Laverne's hand to calm her.

"Are we in danger?" Shirley asked.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said "I've just found out that they mine Saurex in this provence. Saurex is a very radioactive substance used in the creation of weaponry and power. It is so radio active that normal flesh and blood humans could die within seventy two hours of contact with the substance. The moment we arrived here, we were exposed to the Saurex. We've been here for about six hours. Very shortly we will start to develop symptoms, which will rapidly increase the longer we remain in this provence unless we take one of these pills every six hours."

"Where's the water!" Laverne said urgently.

The Doctor handed Laverne a tumbler of water. Laverne almost ripped open the pill box and forced the pill down her with water. Shirley was much more calmer about the procedure.

"What about Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?" Shirley asked.

"When you find them, give them those boxes," The Doctor said "They should be okay for the moment, but the longer you take to find them, the worse it's going to be."

Shirley looked urgently at Laverne. Laverne patted her pocket to show her where they were.

"Why don't Adrian, Christina and the others need to take pills?" Laverne asked.

"Haven't you guessed?"

Both Laverne and Shirley looked quizzically at the Doctor.

"I guessed the moment I found out that they mined Saurex here, I think I suspected long before that."

"What?" Laverne and Shirley said together.

"They're robots."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Adrian and Christina, who was in deep conversation with others.

"Naw!" Laverne said.

The Doctor grinned that cheesy grin of his and nodded.

"They look human," Shirley said.

"And have human feelings," The Doctor said "But they were constructed. I have to admit I've never seen such sophistication in robotic design before."

"Doctor!" Shirley said with a warning look.

"Sorry," The Doctor said "Just find Kate and Allie, give them those pills and try, if you can, to get them back here."

"What if we can't?"

"That's why I'm trying to arrange for you to be involved in law enforcement, preferably as Law Investigators. You'll be in a position to look after them," The Doctor said "You have to make sure that they do not draw attention to themselves. Kroll has a good memory. If it was them who attacked him, he will remember them."

"Right," Laverne said "Keep them away from public attention. What about you, Doc?"

"If you can't get them here, and don't even try if you think there's no way, then I'll meet you in the city," The Doctor said "Use the communicators Adrian gave you to advise where and when. Above all, Laverne De Fazio, Shirley Feeney, be very, very careful."

"You do the same," Laverne said "You're our only ticket outta here."

"Ours and Kate McCardles' and Allie Barskys'," Shirley added.

The Doctor nodded his agreement. The guide assigned to escort Laverne and Shirley into the city took them out of the tent to start their journey into the Lions Den. The Doctor thought for a moment, as if uttering some sort of prayer, and then turned his attention to Adrian and Christina.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

The briefing was alost complete. It had run through all the salient points of the last months. There had been ten broadcasts which seemed to be predicting terror acts, or seemingly ordering the attacks if Kate and Allie understood the actual wording of what the Voice of Terror said. There was something very familiar about this whole scenario. What, they couldn't quite put their finger on. Another thing struck them about the attacks from the briefing they were hearing.

"How did they know what targets to hit?" Kate vocalised.

Allie looked at Kate quizzically.

"Everyone of these attacks were on top secret movements," Kate said.

"So?"

"How did they know?"

"You're suggesting that Officer Landry is right, this is an inside job."

"One of the bumbling seven as our friends here called them."

Allie half whistled.

"That is one hell of an accusation, Kate," She said "And we are hardly in a position to make it. We have no proof."

"We may have no proof, but it fits the facts," Squiggy offered "I can think of no other explanation."

"The Peoples Movement could have a spy in the Inner Council," Lenny suggested.

"Who is drawing attention to him or herself with every Voice of Terror broadcast," Kate suggested "That would be stupidity."

Allie thought for a moment. There was something coming to mind about this whole business.

"What are you thinking about, Al?"Kate asked.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"It wasn't that good a deduction, Allie," Kate said.

"No, Kate, that film, the Basil Rathbone film, it was based on Conan Doyle's last Sherlock Holmes story. What was the title?"

"His Last Bow," Kate offered.

"No, the title of the film," Allie said with a touch of frustration "We watched it the night before we caught the flight to Egypt."

They said it together.

"The Voice of Terror!"

"Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror to be precise," Kate said "Of course, that's what been nagging at me."

A cough made them stop. Everybody was looking at them.

"You have something to contribute to this briefing, Investigators?" Carmine asked.

Allie lowered her head. Kate cringed, but, to Allie's shock, she stood up.

"A hunch."

"Really," Carmine said "Anything will help."

Allie stood next to Kate.

"We'd rather discuss our hunch privately," She said "Sorry for interrupting your briefing."

"Not a problem," Robert said "We were going to hold a briefing for newbie investigators after this anyway. You can tell us your hunch then."

Kate and Allie sat back down. The others in the room, including Lenny and Squiggy, remained looking at them. Both Kate and Allie looked suitably embarrassed. If they wanted to remain incognito, they couldn't have been public if they tried.

"Well?" Lenny finally asked.

"We want to run it by the Supreme Commander and the council first," Kate said "If there's something to it, you'll be the first to know."

Allie held her hand to her heart.

"I promise."

"This briefing is now over," Carmine said "You will all go to your assigned duties. The newbie investigators, including our colleagues with the hunch, will remain behind. Dismissed!"

When they had all filed out there were eight people left in that room. Uncomfortably for Allie, one of them was Robert. But his eyes seemed to be fixed on another female newbie investigator, a very shapely, and a very young brunette. If Bob had looked at a woman as Robert was looking at this woman, Allie would have killed him with her own bare hands. Fortunately, on this occasion, it helped Allie to realise that his wasn't her Bob. This was Robert, with a different personality and probably a ruthless streak about him. He was also a robot, as was Carmine, as was everybody else in that room except for Kate and Allie themselves. The other of the top table that remained was Carmine and his attention was very much focused on Kate and Allie, so much that both of them squirmed at his attention.

"You are?" Carmine finally asked.

Allie pointed to herself and then Kate quizzically.

"Yes," Carmine said.

"I'm Alison Barsky, this is Kate McCardle."

"Well, Barsky, McCardle, this theory of yours?"

Both Kate and Allie knew they now had to be careful. They were allegedly newly born drones, to suggest otherwise could be unhealthy for them. They were certain to develop radiation sickness within the next couple of days, another reason why they had to word what they said next very, very carefully.

"This theory?" Robert pressed.

Kate looked at Allie. Allie gestured Kate to go ahead.

"According to the briefing, all of the targets concerned top secret movements. Nobody should have known about not only those movements but what those journeys are about. Yet the Voice of Terror knew," Kate began.

"He knew with precision what happened, how many people got hurt, and what was destroyed," Allie continued.

"And he knew before even we did," Kate added "He even predicted it. What is he? Clarivoyant? A Sooth Sayer?"

"Or somebody with inside knowledge?" Allie finished.

Both Robert and Carmine looked at each other. Kate and Allie could see they were disturbed by this information.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Investigators McCardle and Barsky?" Carmine asked.

"That the Voice of Terror is somebody within the Inner Council," The Shapely Brunette answered for Kate and Allie.

Both Robert and Carmine looked for clarification from Kate and Allie. Both of them nodded. Robert whistled at the severity of the suggestion.

"You are aware what you are suggesting, McCardle, Barsky?"

"We are," Kate said.

"It should be scaring the life out of you," Allie added.

Both Robert and Carmine shrugged. It certainly did that.

"We should call in our top investigators," Carmine said "Have them poke around the files of all the Inner Council members, put us all under survailence."

"Including you and me?" Robert asked.

"We are members of the Inner Council," Carmine said "And if anybody finds anything incriminating on me, I will deserve to go down."

"I have a clean slate as well," Robert said "And for that reason, it can't be any of our top investigators who carries out the investigation into us."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Too many of our top investigators have sponsors within the inner council. A few back-handers, a few favours and we will have lost the chance to take down the Voice of Terror."

"Let me get this straight," Allie said "You're saying that you agree with us?"

"Absolutely," Carmine said "It's the only theory that makes logical sense, and it's also logical, as the Commissioner here has suggested, that it cannot be our Top Investigators that carries out this investigation. So, guess what, Investigators McCardle and Barsky, you're it. Your first investigation is to investigate the inner council. You will leave no stones unturned, is that clear?"

"Even if it leads to you or the Commissioner?" Kate said.

"It wont," Carmine said "To me anyway. But you have my permission to look at any file pertaining to my activities."

"You're that confident that they will find nothing?" Robert asked Carmine.

"I am," Carmine said "Can you say the same, Commissioner?"

"I can."

"Then you give McCardle and Barsky permission to look at your files?"

"As long as they keep what they find out confidential."

Carmine looked at Robert.

"Not pertaining to the case of course," Robert quickly added.

"Then it's all yours, ladies," Carmine said.

Kate and Allie looked at each other. There was now kerosine being thrown into that fire they were in. What was making it worse, they weren't feeling so good. As they left they could see that Lenny and Squiggy had remained behind. They saw Carmine approach them and speak to them. They also saw something else. Trask in an outer office in a heated debate with somebody on a vid link. It was so heated that they could see Trask throwing his arms around like a mad man. He then stormed out of the office, sent papers flying from a desk to the annoyance of the person sitting there, and headed out of the main office into the corridor beyond.

"What the hell was that about?" Kate asked.

"Beats me," Allie said.

"Maybe the mouse isn't such a mouse after all," Lenny suggested.

"You could be right," Kate said.

"Shall we get going," Squiggy said.

"Why?"

"The Supreme Commander has asked us to escort you back to your building," Squiggy continued "We are to treat you like VIP's."

Now Kate and Allie really wanted to be sick.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley managed to get into the provence fairly easily. They looked pretty much the same as everybody else, so it was easy to blend in. They didn't even have to walk like robots, which was a relief to both Laverne and Shirley. Within an hour of entering the provence, and even passing through a Bureaucrat who gave them the promised Investigator assignment, they were in a very comfortable looking safe house.

"This is a 'Newbies' apartment," Their Guide said.

"Newbies?" Shirley asked.

"Us, Shirl," Laverne said "We are meant to be new robots."

"Ah!"

"There is food, and fresh clothing," The guide said "Be careful with the food. It's not what you're used to."

"Is there a shower?" Shirley asked.

"There is a shower unit," The Guide said.

"Good!" Shirley said "We need to freshen up."

"You will find out where Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky are," Laverne said.

The Guide nodded. She had been ordered to do so after all.

"You may, however, find them before I do," She added "We are in a 'Newbie' building. All the 'Newbies' will be given accommodiation either within this building or within this block. Oh, and be careful, the showers are shared with the apartment next door. You may have a couple of amorous types next door."

"Thanks for warning us?" Shirley said "I think we can handle them."

"Yeah!" There was almost a smile on Laverne's face.

Shirley glared at Laverne said.

"Standards, Laverne!" Shirley hissed "They're Robots."

"I know, Shirl," Laverne grinned.

"Just be quick," Shirley told the Guide.

The guide nodded and left quickly. Laverne and Shirley began looking around. There were two bedrooms, no need to share, a spacious kitchen with cupboards full of tins of 'Good Food'. No Milk, no Pepsi, no Scooter Pies, just 'Good Food'.

"What do robots eat, Shirl?" Laverne said turning her nose up at the sight.

"We are going to have to eat, Laverne," Shirley said.

"Just be prepared to see me visit the toilet a few times," Laverne said.

"I could be right behind you," Shirley said.

"Okay," Laverne said "Who gets first shower?"

Shirley grinned. Laverne closed her eyes. She always lost in this game.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

Suddenly Kate and Allie were probably the most important kids on the block. If they wanted to slip out of this place now they couldn't, their theory saw to that. They tried playing it down by suggesting that the Supreme Commander and the Commissioner had dismissed the idea out of hand. Nobody was buying it, mainly because they were all thinking it, even Lenny and Squiggy, who had been given the task of escorting them home by Carmine himself.

"It is somebody in the Inner Council, isn't it?" Squiggy pressed.

"They have dismissed the idea," Allie repeated for the umpteenth time. It was becoming a mantra to a point that even Kate and Allie was starting to believe it.

"Why?" Lenny said "It makes perfect sense. Nobody else knew about the targets, and I don't think Nuveen Kroll would have been sent here if Imar didn't think so either."

Nuveen Kroll! That was the other problem Kate and Allie had. If he saw them , they were dead. They now had to find the Voice of Terror and hand him to the Supreme Commander before Kroll gets out of that Recovery Centre, sees them, and tells the Supreme Commander that it was them who attacked him. That would put them in a perilous position, as it would link them with the Voice of Terror and with the Peoples Movement. The transport that was taking them to their new apartment pulled up outside what looked like a brand new building.

"Here we are, Ladies," Squiggy said "Home sweet home."

"Kate, we're home," Allie said.

"I know, Al."

They got out of the transport, but were alarmed when Lenny and Squiggy got out as well.

"We can take it from here, guys," Kate said.

"The Supreme Commander ordered us to make sure you got to your apartment," 'Lenny' said.

"Guess what, we're here, job done."

"To your front door."

Kate sighed, Allie shook her head. Kate took out a card given to her in her accommodation package and inserted it into a slot. The door, to their relief, sprung open. As they entered, Allie staggered a little. Kate caught her.

"Are you okay?" Squiggy asked.

"She's a bit run down," Kate said "It's been a long night."

"Then let's get you to your apartment so that you can recharge," Lenny suggested.

Kate put an arm around Allie to help her.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne was almost wearing the floorboards out. She forgot how long Shirley took to groom herself. The Vietnam experience certainly hadn't rid her of that irritating habit. She always wanted to make herself attractive so that she could catch that man who would help her fulfil her dream. Even when she did, the prissiness that so irritated Laverne didn't go away, to the point, and Laverne would never say this to her face, that Walter gave up on her and found himself attracted to the fatal wiles of Ming Na, with tragic consequences for Walter, for Shirley, and for Shirley's child, now with Carmine, and wondering if she would ever see Mummy again. The Doctor himself had told Shirley that this prissiness had to stop, that she had to toughen up, and that she had to allow Laverne and the Doctor himself to help her. Old habits unfortunately die hard.

"C'mon, Shirl," Laverne called "I need to get in there."

At that moment, as if Shirley had heard what Laverne had said, the shower stopped. Shirley reached out a hand for a towel. Laverne gave her the first towel she could get her hands on, a large white fluffy towel. After towelling herself down, she came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body. Laverne regarded her a moment. Shirley certainly had a good body, not too large, but not uncomely.

"Well?" Shirley said noticing the look.

"Sorry," Laverne said.

Laverne headed for the shower unit.

"I worry about you sometimes, Laverne," Shirley said "Have you gone off men completely?"

"They've given up on me," Laverne argued.

"Except Lenny."

"Lenny has his own life now," Laverne said.

She took off her towel robe and hung it on the hook. She deliberately turned around and showed Shirley her naked body, and saw the smile and the shake of Shirley's head. Laverne returned the impish grin.

"We have ours," Laverne continued "And I like what we have."

"Even the danger?"

"Especially the danger," Laverne said.

Laverne stepped into the shower and switched it on.

"Laverne De Fazio," Shirley said "You are incorrigable."

**KATE AND ALLIE**

By the time Lenny and Squiggy had escorted Kate and Allie to the front door of their new apartment, Allie was starting to feel a little better. It was if she was drawing strength from Kate in some way. The closer she was to her best friend, the more she seemed to draw. It was an incredible feeling, a feeling of security, a feeling of love.

"You really are progressives, aren't you," Lenny said.

"Meaning?" Kate pressed.

"Look at the way Barsky is drooling over you," Squiggy said "It's almost embarrassing."

"Al!" Kate whispered urgently "Stop drooling!"

Allie straightened up.

"Sorry," Allie said with a forced smile.

"Well, thank you Officers Landry and McKean," Kate said "I assume you will be picking us up tomorrow."

"Today, Kate," Allie said showing Kate her watch.

"Is that the time?" Kate said "We've really got to recharge if we're going to be ready to find the Voice of Terror."

Both Kate and Allie looked pleadingly at Lenny and Squiggy. The two guys got the message and headed back down the corridor.

"You okay, Al?" Kate asked.

"I wasn't," Allie admitted "But I'm feeling a little better now. It's weird."

"Why?"

"I seemed to be drawing energy from you," Allie said "When you were holding me, I felt a sudden surge of power."

"In what way?"

"I can't put my finger on it," Allie said "It was a feeling of love that I've never really experienced before."

"Love?"

"Only way I can describe it."

"Believe it or not, I felt the same," Kate said.

"Really?"

"Can we discuss this in there?" Kate said looking around nervously.

There wasn't anybody in the corridor, but there were plenty of Apartments on this floor, and with Apartments came people with ears and the capability of putting two and two together, and not always getting five. Allie looked at the front door to their apartment. She couldn't see a key hole or seemingly any way to get in except for a slot by the side of the door.

"How do we get in?" Allie finally asked.

Kate produced a card.

"Elementary, My Dear Allie."

"Don't go all Sherlock Holmes on me, Kate."

"Shall we get inside, Watson," Kate grinned.

Allie glared at her and shook her head as she watched Kate try to open the door with the card, and finding that it wouldn't open. Allie almost felt like shouting for joy. Kate 'Sherlock Holmes' McCardle had come a cropper.

"You're supposed to do it slowly," Allie said.

Allie produced her card.

"Watch and learn, Watson."

Allie slowly swiped the card through the slot making sure that the card went through the slot completely. Kate tried the door and it opened. She gave Allie a look.

"I would have done that, Alison Adams Lowell Barsky."

Kate gave Allie a glare and went into the apartment in a huff.

"I bet you would, Katherine Hanlon McCardle," Allie chuckled before following.

The apartment was actually quite spacious, and a mirror image to the one Laverne and Shirley was in at that moment.

"This isn't bad," Kate suggested.

Allie went over to a door and tried it. It lead to a bedroom with a comfortable looking double sized bed.

"Promising start," Allie said.

Kate joined Allie in the bedroom. She went over to the bed and sat on it.

"Firm, but not too firm," Kate pronounced.

"And big," Allie said sitting next to Kate "You could get two in here quite easily."

"You implying something, Al?" Kate asked.

"I'm implying, Kate," Allie said with a small smile "That we look at the other rooms."

"No it wasn't," Kate teased.

Allie got up and headed out of the bedroom.

"Chicken!" Kate called.

She got up and followed Allie into another room, which turned out to be another bedroom. She saw Allie lying on a similar double sized bed.

"Comfortable?" Kate asked.

"Extremely," Allie answered.

Kate laid down next to Allie.

"I could get used to this," Kate said.

She turned to faced Allie. Allie had done the same thing. Their eyes met and for a fleeting moment burned into each others soul. Kate took Allie's hand.

"I'm glad we're together, pal," Kate said.

"Kate and Allie have an adventure together on another world," Allie said.

Kate stroked Allie's mousey blonde hair. Then Allie pulled Kate into a kiss. It was passionate, loving and lingering. Each others breath was being taken away as the kiss intensified. Then it was over, both Kate and Allie had broken the link.

"Sorry," They both said to each other.

They both sat up. Kate still holding Allie's hand. Neither felt embarrassed by the moment. It was just that the timing was wrong. Kate stroked Allie's hair again and Allie leaned into the stroke, allowing Kate to caress her face. They looked into each others eyes again and smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's explore the bathroom, see if they've got a decent shower," Kate said.

"I get first shower," Allie insisted.

"We'll toss for it," Kate suggested.

Kate got off the bed and pulled Allie up.

**LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY**

Laverne and Shirley hadn't even noticed the door leading to the apartment next door until they heard the sound of talking getting louder, and some fumbling at the lock, even some complaining that their even was a lock. The voices told them two things. Firstly, that their were two women next door, to Laverne's slight disappointment, and secondly, that the two women didn't know that this was a shared bathroom, hence the surprise about the locked door. Laverne had just finished her shower and was now wearing a robe around her naked body, much to Shirley's relief. Having said that Laverne was showing a bit of cleavage, which had remained a little open even now they knew that women were next door.

"Laverne!" Shirley said shaking her head.

"They could be interested," Laverne argued "And look who's talking, little miss 'I haven't got changed yet, so I'm wearing a robe with some cleavage'."

Shirley looked down and saw that her robe was open a little. She thought about closing the robe. The old Shirley Feeney would have done. But the new Shirley Feeney was a little more bolder, a little more bi-sexual. Maybe that's what happened when you spend time with the Doctor. He does tend to open your eyes enough to include all possibilities, including your own sexuality.

"I wonder what they're like," Shirley said.

"For robots."

"With human feelings."

They heard the door finally being opened, and turned to face - Kate McCardle.

**PART FOUR - KAPOW!**

**A SPLIT SECOND LATER**

"What's going on here?" Kate said "Who the hell are you?"

Laverne and Shirley looked at each other, wondering who was going to speak first.

"I demand to know what is going on here," Kate added

"Kate, what's going on," Allie said.

Allie entered and saw Laverne and Shirley.

"Kate, who are these people," Allie said "What are they doing in our bathroom?"

"Technically, the two flats share a bathroom," Shirley said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Maybe it's the builders way of cutting cost," Laverne added "They don't skimp on quality, they skimp on bathrooms."

"No way!" Allie said "We find the building superintendant and we sort this out."

"Hey lady!" Laverne said "We aint got no choice, one between two."

"The water gets hot quite quickly," Shirley added in an attempt to cool down the tension in the room.

It didn't help. Both Kate and Allie looked angry.

"This is outrageous," Kate said "I know we're newbies, but we have feelings, and the right to privacy."

"Listen," Shirley said "Let's talk about this calmly. I'm Shirley Feeney, this is my friend Laverne De Fazio. We're Newbie Investigators due to start tomorrow."

"So are we," Allie said "But we were called in tonight, that's why we haven't been in our apartment until now."

"The Voice of Terror?" Laverne asked.

"Yes," Kate said "If you're newbies, how did you know about the Voice of Terror?"

"We heard the broadcast," Shirley said "Obviously we missed the call to come in."

Both Kate and Allie regarded Laverne and Shirley with suspicion. There was something not quite right about these two. However, both were starting to feel strange again and they needed to get rid of these two quickly.

"I don't think running to the building superintendant is going to help, Allie," Kate said "We're just going to have to work out a system between us and Miss De Fazio and Miss Feeney here."

"Oh god!" Allie whined.

"We've got no choice, Allie," Kate said.

"Kate, there's another problem."

"Which is?"

Allie nodded for Kate to go back into their apartment. Kate smiled at Laverne and Shirley and followed Allie.

"What's that all about?" Laverne asked.

"Radiation sickness," Shirley said.

"Radiation sickness? They're flesh and blood?"

"Better," Shirley said "They called themselves Kate and Allie."

"As in Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky?"

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Kate and Allie discussing something in their apartment.

"Have you got the pills?" Shirley asked.

"They're in my bedroom," Laverne said.

"Go and get them," Shirley said "I've got a feeling we're going to need them."

"Right!"

Laverne hurriedly left the bathroom.

**KATE AND ALLIE**

"What about our radiation sickness problem?" Allie said "It's going to be obvious soon that we have a problem. I can't keep drawing strength from you, and you can't from me."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to be fit enough to draw strength from, and neither will you."

Kate could feel that was true. She could feel the sweat starting to build around her body, and could see that Allie was getting warmer as well. It wouldn't be long before they were in trouble.

"I know," Kate said.

"They're going to see that we have radiation sickness," Allie said gesturing towards Shirley "They are going to put two and two together and report it to the Supreme Commander or somebody in authority. It will get back to Nuveen Kroll, and we're dead or rotting in one of this other world's prisons. They may even just let us die. Radiation sickness is not a nice death, Kate."

Kate nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are we going to do, Kate?" Allie said "I'll kill myself before I spend any time in prison. I mean that."

"I don't know, Al, I really can't answer you this time," Kate answered "We may have to trust them and hope for the best."

"You can."

Both Kate and Allie turned to look at Shirley. Shirley had moved closer, but they saw Laverne had gone.

"You can trust us," Shirley said "We're here to help. Laverne has gone to get some medicine that will help you."

Laverne entered the bathroom right on cue. Shirley could see that Laverne had two pill boxes in her hand.

"We know who you are," Laverne said "And the fact that you're not robots, you're flesh and blood."

Now Kate and Allie felt alarm bells ringing inside them.

"Remember those three people who tried to stop you from lifting off in that helicopter?" Shirley said.

Kate tried to remember. She pictured Abdul lifting the helicopter up in the air and saw three people running onto the helipad waving franticly. She looked at Shirley again. She certainly looked like one of those three people. Still suspcious of these two, however, Kate decided to try something.

"In Tunisia?" Kate said.

Allie briefly looked at her but, to Kate's relief, said nothing.

"Egypt," Laverne corrected "We were in Egypt."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. They were genuine.

"That was you?" Allie said.

"That was Laverne, me, and a man who calls himself the Doctor," Shirley answered "We were trying to prevent everything that has happened to you. We couldn't because time wouldn't allow us to do so. What happened had to happen."

"The past can't be altered?" Kate said.

"Believe me, I've tried," Laverne said.

Shirley smiled at the attempts Laverne had made to change history. It didn't work, as the Doctor had predicted.

"That means that you two are from Earth," Allie said "You're not robots?"

"Yes," Laverne said "I was born in Brooklyn to an Italian family, the De Fazio's, Shirley here was born and bred in Milwaukee."

"You don't seem to have radiation sickness," Kate challenged.

Shirley took a pill box from her robe, as did Laverne. They both opened the boxes and took out a pill each. Laverne went to the sink and drew two tumblers of water. She gave one to Shirley and kept one for herself. Laverne swallowed her pill with water, as did Shirley.

"Medication for radiation sickness," Shirley said.

"The Doctor told us to find you and give you these," Laverne said holding up the two boxes in her other hand "If you take these now, and one every six hours, you should be fine for as long as we're here."

Both Kate and Allie looked at the boxes Laverne was holding suspciously.

"You have to trust us, Kate McCardle, Allie Barsky," Shirley said "We are here to help you."

Allie could feel her knees buckling. Kate and Laverne, seeing what was about to happen, stopped her from falling completely. Laverne opened one of the pill boxes while Shirley ran to the sink to get some fresh water. Laverne then saw Kate about to collapse and guided her next to Allie.

"My throat's dry, Kate," Allie said almost in tears.

"So's mine, my head's hot, and I feel sick."

"Just hang on!" Laverne said "Shirl!"

"I'm coming."

Shirley returned with two tumblers of water. Laverne gave Kate and Allie a tablet each. Shirley gave them each a tumbler. Kate and Allie each took a tablet and swallowed them down with water. Whatever was in those tablets was taking immediately effect. The feeling of nausea that they were both suffering was dissapating, and their strength, which had completed deserted them, was returning slowly.

"You okay?" Laverne asked.

"You should market those pills," Kate said "They're very effective."

"The Doctor wouldn't allow us to," Laverne said.

"Pity."

Laverne got Allie to her feet, leaving Shirley to deal with Kate. Both Kate and Allie felt wobbly forcing Shirley to hold onto Kate tightly. Laverne put her arm around Allie.

"We don't even know each other," Allie said to Laverne.

"Shirl!"

"I know, Vernie," Shirley said "The Doctor did warn us that they might be delirious for a time."

Shirley turned Kate around to face her. She looked spaced. So did Allie.

"Where's your bedroom?" Shirley asked Kate.

"We definitely don't know each other!" Kate said.

"So that you can sleep," Shirley said.

"Right!" Kate said "This way."

She pointed towards the bedroom and almost fell over in doing so. Shirley frowned in Laverne's direction, and saw that Laverne was having her own problems with a giggling Allie, who seemed to be poring all over Laverne flirtatiously.

"Doctor!" Shirley moaned "You could have warned us."

"Yeah, Doctor," Laverne said "Next time you don't tell us something we need to know, Kapow!"

"In something unmentionable!" Shirley agreed

As Laverne and Shirley pictured the Doctor doubling up in pain after a Laverne De Fazio blow in the never regions, Shirley hauled a laughing Kate to her feet, and then, as she listened to Kate muttering Kapow several times and laughing, she half carried Kate as she followed Laverne and Allie towards the bedroom. It was decided that it should be only one bedroom, as it would be easier to control the situation if there were more serious after effects. That was the Doctor's advice when Shirley called him to tell him that they had found Kate and Allie.

"We just stumbled onto them," Laverne said as Shirley undressed them both and laid them side by side "They were in the room next door."

"Luck?" The Doctor said "Or design?"

"Meaning?"

"Not sure at the moment, but I think we're being manipulated."

"In what way?" Shirley called.

"I don't know, yet," The Doctor said "But I will find out. Do you think you can get them back to the camp?"

"No," Laverne said.

Shirley nodded her agreement.

"It might actually be for the best," The Doctor said.

"Why?" Shirley called as she pulled a duvet over Kate and Allie to keep them warm.

"I'm in a meeting with Robert at this moment, and I'm getting the impression that things are about to get very bad for the Peoples Movement," The Doctor said "It might be better if you kept Kate and Allie and yourselves away from the camp."

"That sounds ominous, Doc," Laverne said.

"The Voice of Terror has done more damage than we knew about," The Doctor said "However, it seems that the Voice is about to be apprehended."

"How?"

"One of the newbie investigators is currently engaged in some extracurricular activity," The Doctor answered "Concerning a member of the council called Rudolph Trask. It seems he's a bit of an electronics whizz kid. It was him who set up the Radio Broadcast centre."

"The perfect suspect," Shirley said.

"Robert is letting her run with it," The Doctor said "She's finding out some very interesting things about our Mr Trask, including a link with the Central Government and the military authorities in Imar."

"Ouch!" Laverne said.

"My thoughts exactly," The Doctor said.

"Does Robert know about Kate and Allie and us?" Shirley asked.

"Yes."

"Is that wise? It is still possible that he is the Voice of Terror, and that Trask is being set up."

"I don't think so," The Doctor said.

"How do you know, Doc?" Laverne asked.

"Trust me, I know."

"Doctor!" Shirley warned.

"I will tell you how I know one day," The Doctor said.

'Kapow, right in the nuts!' Laverne mouthed to Shirley, 'I mean it, Shirl.'

Shirley smiled to herself.

"What do you want us to do?" Shirley asked.

"Look after Kate and Allie," He said.

"When will you join us?"

"That's being arranged at the moment," The Doctor said.

"See you then," Shirley said.

Shirley switched off the communicator. Laverne slammed her fist into her hand.

"Ain't I got a surprise for you, Doc!"

Laverne hit her hand again.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Kate woke up and felt her head pounding. She was lying in a bed only in her underwear.

"How did I get like this?"

She tried to get up but found that the action was making her head really ache.

"Oh no you don't," A female voice told her.

"Allie?"

Kate's vision, blurred at that moment, cleared to reveal Shirley Feeney with a concerned look.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Allie?"

"She's next to you, with my friend."

Kate turned around and saw Allie, equally clad in underwear, with Laverne De Fazio hovering over her. Allie was awake and from the looks of her, suffering the same fate as Kate herself.

"Must have been some party," Allie said.

"No," Laverne smiled "I wish it was. It was just the radiation sickness medicine kicking in. You will be fine soon."

The words Radiation Sickness Medicine made both Kate and Allie remember the names of their angels of mercy.

"Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney, right?" Kate said.

"And you're Kate McCardle and Allie Barsky," Shirley said.

"I think we're aware of that, Miss Feeney," Allie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Al! These ladies have just saved our lives, a little more gratitude please," Kate chided.

"Thank you, Laverne, Shirley," Allie said shaking both Laverne and then Shirley's hands.

Kate hugged Shirley. Shirley allowed Kate to squeeze her and felt Kate's strength reviving at her touch. Allie was soon hugging Laverne and getting equal revival medicine from Laverne's body. Kate and Allie were even starting to kiss Shirley and Laverne, both pulling their respective partner down to the bed. Then it stopped as realisation of what they were doing kicked in. Both Kate and Allie broke the hold they had on Shirley and Laverne.

"We're so sorry," Allie said "I don't know what came over us."

"Relief?" Laverne suggested.

Kate and Allie looked at each other. Maybe it was that, relief at being alive, relief about running into flesh and blood like Laverne and Shirley, relief that they were not Nuveen Kroll or somebody connected to him.

"I think you two need a shower," Shirley said.

"Together?" Kate and Allie chroused.

"What was in those damned tablets?" Shirley said.

"Something else that the Doctor didn't tell us?" Laverne said dusting her fist.

Kate caught the look Laverne was giving.

"Kapow?" Kate said.

"You heard that?" Laverne said.

"Distinctively," Allie said with a smile "I think this Doctor had better start running."

"Talking about running, Allie, maybe I should run a shower first," Kate said "Unless you do want to share the shower."

Allie rolled her eyes both at the suggestion and the fact that Kate had nominated herself to go first.

"I'll go with her to make sure that she's alright," Shirley suggested to Laverne.

Before anybody could say anything both Kate and Shirley were heading towards the shower room.

"Maybe we should rustle up some food," Allie suggested to Laverne.

"From the tins of good food? Yummy!" Laverne said with a face.

Allie put an arm around her new friend and they went out of the bedroom towards the lounge and the kitchen attachment.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Both Kate and Allie were showered and changed and were now facing the 'good food' on the table. It wasn't too dissimilar to what they had at the cafe, if a little more edible by the way first Allie and Laverne, and then Shirley, with Kate's enthusiastic yet totally inept, help. Despite running a catering business, Allie was definitely the cook, Kate was more the brains behind the enterprise, as Shirley learned to her cost. Not that Shirley minded. She was actually growing to like Kate in the same way Laverne was growing fond of Allie. It was funny how it worked out that way. Kate was more like Laverne, funny, feisty, but totally dependable when the pressure was on, whereas Allie was more like Shirley in both manner and attitude, and that made Laverne and Allie a more compatible couple. Not that Kate and Laverne didn't get on very well together, or Allie and Shirley couldn't have had a lot of laughs together. The Doctor couldn't have put together a better quartet as companions if he'd tried. Both Laverne and Shirley heard the Doctor suggesting that he was being manipulated by someone. Correction, that they were being manipulated. Whoever it was may have done the Doctor a favour by making the Doctor bring the four of them together like this. Yet the Doctor was upset. Why? It was hardly a pressing question at the moment. The pressing question was the food in front of them. Was it edible? With Allie's preparation skills, it should be, but, with Alien food, especially robot food, you never know. It was Kate who took the plunge by taking the first bite. She chewed the food for a bit.

"Not too bad," Kate pronounced.

"Not too bad?" Allie protested.

"Given the ingredients," Kate said "It actually tastes quite good."

"For robot food," Laverne said.

"Vernie!" Shirley protested.

"Shirl, let's not beat around the bush here, this is slop," Laverne said "I think Allie here performed miracles."

Allie smiled at the compliment, and then ate a mouthful. Slop was a very apt word for what they were tasting, but needs must.

"This Doctor friend of yours," Kate said "How did you meet him?"

"I met him while I was visiting my Dad's grave, he had died a couple of weeks before, and it was the first time I was actually alone long enough to pay proper respects," Laverne said "He was actually quite respectful. He allowed me time to say goodbye to Pop properly before persuading me to journey with him on his ship."

"Just like that?" Allie said.

"He did suggest Shirl here may be in trouble."

"And he was right about that," Shirley added.

"Why?" Kate asked.

Laverne took Shirley's hand. She knew that the memory of what happened to her was still fresh in her mind. It had only been a month since these events happened, and Laverne knew that Shirley was still having nightmares about them. On at least three occasions, Laverne had actually got into bed with Shirley in order to settle her down before returning to her own bed. The Doctor had seen her do that on the third occasion and warned her that she may have to do that a few more times before Shirley got over the events that so nearly destroyed her life.

"You don't have to, Shirl," Laverne said "I'm sure Kate and Allie will understand if you didn't want to talk about it."

"I have to do this, Laverne, Kate and Allie have to know."

Shirley went into the story about her husbands' treachery, relating that he was the reason why she didin't attend Frank De Fazio's funeral even though he regarded her as a second daughter.

"That must have hurt," Allie said.

"More than you'll ever know," Shirley said "I was actually quite childish about it."

Laverne pulled Shirley into a hug.

"Frank would have forgiven you," Laverne said "You were like a second daughter to him, and you are a sister to me, more than a sister."

"But you hated Shirley Meaney."

"I didn't understand Shirley Meaney, Shirley Meaney was cold and distant," Laverne said "Whereas Shirley Feeney is warm and understanding."

"We were one and the same person," Shirley said.

"No you weren't," Laverne said "Far from it. Your marriage almost destroyed you."

"So Ming Na did me a favour," Shirley said.

"Ming Na?" Allie asked.

"The bitch that exposed Walter Meaney for what he really was, a slimebag," Shirley said "And the woman who ironicly had him executed as an American spy."

Both Kate and Allie looked at Shirley quizically.

"True," Laverne said "You see, Ming Na was a Vietcong spy planted on Walter to find out how much he knew."

"Let me take a guess," Kate said "She got close to Walter in order to find out what he did know. A Vietcong Mata Hari."

"Closer to being the Vietcong's answer to James Bond," Shirley said "She had everybody fooled. Except probably Laverne. She only met Ming Na once before the final fight, and she had her suspicions about her immediately."

"There was something about her I didn't like," Laverne said.

"Laverne tried to tell me, I wouldn't listen," Shirley said.

"And because of that, you missed Frank De Fazio's funeral," Allie deduced.

Shirley pulled Laverne closer and sobbed on her shoulder. Laverne stroked her hair and made soothing sounds. Allie moved around to Shirley and put her arms around Shirley.

"You don't have to go on, Shirley," Kate said taking her hand.

"I must," Shirley said "These nightmares are tearing me apart. I knew everytime Laverne climbed into bed with me. I could hear every word that she said."

She kissed Laverne on the cheek.

"Thank you, Vernie, and I apologize for behaving so badly about that letter."

"The letter that Laverne sent to tell you about Ming Na," Kate guessed.

"And to suggest that Walter was a slime bag," Allie finished.

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Allie.

"I would have sent the same letter," Allie said.

"So would I," Kate said "Walter Meaney wasn't only a slimebag, he was an idiot."

"So much so, the idiot had a child with Ming Na," Laverne said.

Both Kate and Allie cringed at that.

"And this idiot went into Vietnam in an attempt to rescue him," Shirley said "And got myself captured by Ming Na. I was forced to watch Walter's execution by firing squad. Laverne was there with me."

"Really?" Kate said.

"Not entirely," Laverne said "It was a telepathic projection. The Doctor will explain when you meet him."

"Probably after the 'Kapow'," Kate joked.

All four women laughed. It helped Shirley to settle down allowing both Laverne and Allie to break their hold on Shirley.

"Where were you, Laverne?" Kate asked.

"Stopping a civil war on a planet called Triton Magna."

Both Kate and Allie looked at Laverne. Shirley put an arm around Laverne.

"They were singing her praises," Shirley said "She actually stared down the barrel of a gun to stop the war."

"Only because he was going to prevent me saving you," Laverne said "A red mist took over when he burst into that room ready to arrest all of us for treason and espionage."

"Were you?" Kate asked.

"Sort of," Laverne said "We were trying to find a way to stop the war one way or another."

"So why weren't you shot?"

"A Judoon trooper by the name of Squealy," Laverne said "He came in just as the General was about to pull the trigger."

"And this Doctor?" Allie pressed.

"I was so angry I was too fast even for him," Laverne said "He called it an adrenilin rush."

"But this woman risked death twice to save me," Shirley said.

Laverne blushed at the praise. Shirley went on to explain how Laverne with the Doctor, Sergeant Avril Plout and some mercenaries broke into the prison where she was being held, how Laverne was captured by Ming Na and taken to be executed with Shirley, and how Laverne and the Doctor engaged Ming Na and Colonel Tiang, Ming Na's boss, in sword fights to the death.

"Laverne was brilliant," Shirley said "Ming Na didn't stand a chance. It was like Errol Flynn fighting Basil Rathbone in the Adventures of Robin Hood. It even had the same ending."

"You killed her?" Allie asked.

"She would have killed me," Laverne said "I had to."

"Self defence, Al," Kate said.

"I'm not saying anything different, Kate," Allie said "I probably would have done the same thing."

"No way," Kate half smiled.

"Had it been Bob, Jennie, Chip, or you and Emma, yes."

"You hero, you," Kate said.

Kate gave Allie a hug. Then she turned to Laverne and Shirley.

"And you've been travelling with the Doctor ever since?"

"Yes we have," Shirley answered "And we've had some adventures."

"You'll have to tell us about them," Allie said "One thing though. Why were you trying to find Kate and me?"

"That was the Doctor," Laverne said "It was a mystery he was trying to solve before he was called back to his home planet to fight an evil alien race called the Daleks. It seemed that you disappeared after the mystery that he was asked to investigate happened."

"Did he win?"

"No."

Both Kate and Allie looked quizzically at Laverne.

"Both parties wiped each other out," Laverne said "He is the Last of the Time Lords."

All four were silent for a moment trying to take in the enormity of the Doctor's situation. He was alone, his family, his people, dead.

"Absolutely nobody except the Doctor survived?" Allie asked.

"As far as the Doctor knows, no," Shirley said.

"That's impossible," Kate said "In every war, there are always some survivors. They may be spread all over the galaxy, but there has to be other survivors from both sides."

"Personally, I agree," Shirley said "I even have a feeling that the war between Daleks and the Time Lords may be indirectly responsible for the reason why you and Allie are here now."

"You are going to have to explain that."

"I'd rather the Doctor did," Shirley said.

"Can we get back to what happened in Egypt," Allie said "Are you saying that we disappeared officially, that nobody knows that we're on this other world?"

"It was a big mystery at the time," Laverne said "They spent two weeks trying to find you after your helicopter pilot was found dead in his crashed helicopter."

Allie put her hand to her mouth in shock. Kate closed her eyes and felt a tear come from them. Shirley went around the table and put her arms arond Kate.

"I'm so sorry."

Kate, the strong one, sobbed on Shirley's shoulder. Allie and Laverne placed a hand on each of Kate's shoulders.

"We hardly knew him, Kate," Allie said.

"I know, Allie," Kate said "But we got him killed. That's going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I suspect the Daleks killed your pilot," Laverne said.

Kate, Allie, and even Shirley looked at Laverne.

"A Dalek squad may have survived the Time Wars and is hunting the Doctor at this moment," Laverne said "We've discussed this, remember."

"Laverne!" Shirley muttered urgently.

"You opened the door, Shirl," Laverne said "You said the war between the Daleks and the Time Lords may be indirectly responsible for the reason why Kate and Allie are here now. They have a right to know how."

"We have no evidence," Shirley said.

"Except that the TARDIS isn't here, and the only way that the Doctor's TARDIS wouldn't be here is that the ship is trying to lead some serious enemies away from us, from him."

"These Daleks?" Allie said.

"Or Bounty Hunters," Shirley said "I agree with Laverne that your pilot was shot down by an enemy of the Doctor, but to assume that it's the Daleks is jumping to some serious conclusions here."

"Wait a minute," Kate said "If we were in that helicopter, we would have been killed as well."

"Probably!" Laverne said.

Kate put her arms around Allie again and pulled her into a three way hug with her and Shirley. Laverne was also pulled into the shared hug. For one moment the four of them shared a bond which was unbreakable. It was like four soulmates finally finding each other for the first time and realising what they meant to each other. A knock on the door broke the moment.

"Damn it," Allie said "Our escorts."

Laverne, Shirley, Allie and Kate separated.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shirley asked.

Kate took Shirley's hand and smiled. She got up and went to the door.

"I assume that as fellow newbie investigators, you'll be coming with us?" Allie asked.

"More than likely," Laverne said.

"Of course we will be," Shirley said.

"It will be a help," Allie suggested "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Then Kate entered. Behind her was two people Laverne and Shirley instantly recognised.

"Shirl!" Laverne said, her jaw dropping at the sight.

"It can't be!" Shirley said.

Behind Kate was Lenny and Squiggy.

"Laverne, Shirley," Allie whispered "What's going on?"

"Lenny and Squiggy," Laverne whispered back "It's bloody Lenny and Squiggy."

"Who?"

"Andrew Squiggman and Leonard Kosonowski," Shirley said "They went to high school with us in Milwaukee and then worked at Shotz as Truck Drivers while we were bottle cappers."

"They're doubles," Allie whispered back.

"They look like them," Laverne said.

"Trust me," Allie said "They're robots, and doubles of your Lenny and Squiggy. My husband is here as well."

Both Laverne and Shirley looked at Lenny and Squiggy again. They looked so much like them, even down to the manner and gait.

"Investigators De Fazio and Feeney?" Lenny asked.

It even sounded like Lenny, both Laverne and Shirley thought.

"Yes they are," Allie answered for them "They're next door neighbours. We were getting acquainted."

Kate looked at Allie quizzically. Allie mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

"Good," Squiggy said "That saves us the trouble. De Fazio, Feeney, you're to come with us as well."

"Where?" Laverne asked.

"Headquarters, Laverne," Allie said "To begin your new assignment as investigators, remember."

"Headquarters," Shirley whispered "Where the other robots are. That's what they are, Vernie, robots."

"Robots, not Lenny and Squiggy," Laverne whispered back "Right."

"What's wrong with them?" Lenny asked.

"Nothing," Allie quickly answered.

"Just excitement about starting a new job," Shirley said.

"We'll clean up first, then we'll get going," Kate added.

"No time," Squiggy said "We may have a lead on the Voice of Terror."

Kate and Allie looked at Lenny and Squiggy for an explanation. None seemed to be coming. However, to Laverne and Shirley this was another example of the Doctor's luck coming up trumps again. They could feel Kate and Allie looking at them.

"Don't want to be late, don't we," Shirley said.

Laverne smiled. Kate and Allie looked at each other.

"Somebody else is going to suffer 'Kapow'," Kate said.

"Tell me about it," Allie said in a threatening manner.

Laverne and Shirley almost ran after Lenny and Squiggy followed by Kate and Allie, both muttering indistinguisably.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

They arrived at the home of one of the inner council, Rudolph Trask's, where they found the Commisioner, Robert, waiting for them.

"McCardle, Barsky, looks like your theory has paid off," He said.

"Why? What's happened?" Kate asked.

"Better if we showed you," Robert said "Oh, by the way, De Fazio, Feeney, welcome to the team."

"Sure," Laverne said.

She remembered that the Doctor had told Robert everything about them. That probably included the fact that Laverne and Shirley were going to be posing as newbie investigators. If Robert was a bad guy, he was hiding it very well. Kate pulled Laverne aside.

"How come he knows you?"

"This is a 'kapow' moment," Laverne said.

"The Doctor told him."

"In one."

"Isn't that a bit risky," Kate said "He could be the Voice of Terror."

"He aint," Laverne said.

"How do you know?"

"The Doctor said he isn't," Laverne said "He said he had a reason how he knew."

"But didn't tell you or Shirley."

Laverne nodded. Kate rolled her eyes.

"I can see why you could call it a 'Kapow' moment," Kate said "Is he always this frustrating?".

"Yep!"

"McCardle, De Fazio!" Robert called.

Kate and Allie caught up with Shirley, Allie and Robert. All three gave them a disapproving look look but said nothing. They started going downstairs into the basement of the building, where they found a sophisticated Radio station, and the Doctor, with his cheesy grin, waiting for them. Laverne and Shirley was about to call his name but the Doctor raised a finger to his lips to prevent them. Laverne and Shirley shut up immediately.

"Who found this?" Allie asked.

"Investigator Hamman," Robert said "She conducted an extracurricual investigation and found that Trask had been spending more than his allocated credits over the last three lunar periods."

"Coupled with the fact that Trask is an electronics wizard, and had invented most of the stuff that this Provence takes for granted," The Doctor continued "She put two and two together and brought herself here, where she found this."

"This is Commander Smith," Robert added "Sent by Imar to find out what happened to Commander Kroll."

The Doctor offered a hand to Kate and Allie, who accepted the hand and shook it. He then offered a hand to a smirking Laverne and Shirley. They both gave him a look before accepting it.

"Where is Trask?" Kate asked.

"Hamman and the Supreme Commander are trying to find him now," Robert said "Your job is to be secure the evidence here and try and find out what you can."

"I take it that all other orders are on hold," Allie said.

"Such as?"

"Investigating you and the Supreme Commander as well as the other members of the Inner Council."

"I would suggest that's now irrelevant, Investigator Barsky," The Doctor said.

"This contridicts everything we know about about the Voice of Terror," Allie continued.

"Al!" Kate warned.

"Kate, this is a little circumstancial," Allie argued "We stumble in and find a completely functional radio studio? When we know that the Voice broadcasted on the move? It doesn't make sense."

"Does it matter, Allie?" Laverne said.

Allie could see Laverne, Shirley and Kate look pleadingly at her.

"Then, it doesn't matter," Allie shrugged "Let's railroad the sucker."

"Please, Al," Kate hissed "We have a chance to get out of here."

Allie looked at Kate and sighed in defeat.

"I'll leave you to it," Robert said "Commander Smith is here to help you."

Robert gave the Doctor a knowing look and then departed.

"Doctor?" Laverne said.

The Doctor raised his hand again and waited until the door leading to the door was shut.

"Good man, Robert," The Doctor said "We had a very interesting chat."

"Doctor!" Shirley said "What the hell is going on?"

"That was Robert trying to buy us time."

"In what way?" Laverne asked.

The Doctor tapped his nose and strode up to Kate and Allie.

"Kate McCardle, Allie Barsky, I'm so glad Laverne and Shirley here have found you. I'm the Doctor."

Both Kate and Allie looked at Laverne and Shirley for guidance. Both Laverne and Shirley nodded in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," Allie said.

Suddenly the Doctor pulled both Kate and Allie into a hug.

"I'm so glad that you two are alive," The Doctor said "You don't know how much that means to me."

"That's nice to know, Doc," Kate said a little breathless.

The Doctor released them.

"Time to go," The Doctor said.

"Wait a minute, Doctor," Allie said "We can't just leave them. The Voice of Terror is still out there."

"And so is a battalion of Zone Troopers under a very angry Nuveen Kroll," The Doctor said "Robert has bought us time so that we can get out of here, but we don't have much."

"What about the Voice of Terror?" Laverne asked.

"Oh, that was Trask," The Doctor said "He was sent here by Imar to give the Zone Troopers a reason to assume control of this provence, or try to."

"You mean when we attacked Kroll...." Kate said.

"You triggered the whole thing," The Doctor said "It was a little earlier then they planned, and you two really put the spanner in the works by remembering Sherlock Holmes and the Voice of Terror."

"I'm surprised Trask didn't try to kill us," Allie said.

Kate gave Allie a look. The Doctor smiled.

"I suggest that you press that button over there," The Doctor said pointing to a CD Player.

Allie looked at Kate. Kate went over to press the play button.

"Do I have your attention little people," It was the voice of the Voice of Terror "Your pathetic leaders have decided to put newbie investigators in charge of the search for the Voice of Terror just because they came up with a theory that pointed a finger to the Inner Conucil. It will cost Investigators Kate McCardle and Alison Barsky their lives. Agent Ten, you will ambush McCardle and Barsky when they visit the Hall of Records this morning and eliminate them with extreme prejudice. This will show the leaders of this provence that nothing will stop the Voice of Terror and the Peoples Movement, not even newbie investigators with ideas above their station."

Both Kate and Allie froze in their tracks. If they had continued they would have been killed, and nobody would have been able to stop it. It was also possible that Laverne and Shirley would have been murdered alongside them.

"That would have been released a couple of hours after your deaths," The Doctor said "I would suggest that Investigator Hamman saved your life."

"Wait a minute, Doc," Laverne said "How did the Voice of Terror know that Kate and Allie would have visited the Hall of Records?"

"Because Trask, via an informant, would have suggested it via a message addressed to Kate and Allie which have been sent in a couple of hours time," The Doctor said "He would have suggested that they would find evidence that implicates either the Supreme Commander or Robert in a file in the Hall of Records."

"And you know this how?" Shirley asked.

"I actually found this studio before Hannan did, actually Robert and I did," The Doctor said "We gave Hamman, who Robert knew was carrying out an extracurricular investigation to give you a headstart in the morning, a message using the same method Trask would have used."

Laverne gave the Doctor a glare. This was another 'kapow' moment.

"I think you got your answer, Al," Kate said.

Allie wanted to find a seat. The Doctor pulled up a chair and allowed her to sit down.

"We would have been killed, Kate," Allie said "If it wasn't for the diligence of a rookie investigator, that son of a bitch would have murdered us."

"No way!" Laverne said "We would have stopped it."

Laverne put a hand on Allie's shoulder.

"We would have been there to stop them," Shirley said.

"You may not have been," Kate said "You only found us by chance."

"We would have been there," Laverne repeated "Believe it!"

At that moment the door opened and a sight which caused Laverne and Shirley's jaws to drop even further than it did when they saw Lenny and Squiggy's doubles, enter.

"Shirl, it's....."

"Carmine," Shirley finished "Doctor? Is he another robot?"

"Like Lenny and Squiggy? I'm afraid so," The Doctor said.

Carmine came down the stairs to join them.

"McCardle, Barsky, it seems that you don't have to go through my files, Rudolph Trask is the Voice of Terror."

"He's confessed?" Allie asked.

"He's dead," Carmine said "Investigator Hamman took him down. I was proud of her, as I'm proud of the two of you. Between the three of you we've got enough evidence to fully link Trask with the Voice of Terror, and with the People's Movement."

Laverne and Shirley closed their eyes. This was what they were trying to stop. Despite this piece of news however, the Doctor looked relaxed.

"Doc!" Laverne whispered.

"Robert and I have been busy," The Doctor said "Trust me."

"Kroll's Zone Troopers have arrived," Carmine said "And they're ready to mop up the People's Movement. McCardle, Barsky, you have earned the right to join us. You too, Commander Smith, De Fazio and Feeney."

"Wouldn't miss it for a moment," The Doctor said.

He started to follow Carmine up the steps, with Kate and Shirley close behind.

"Another 'Kapow' moment?" Allie whispered to Laverne.

"Definitely!" Laverne said "Right in the never regions."

They bounded up the steps to join the group.

**THE CAMP OF THE PEOPLE'S MOVEMENT**

The place was totally empty. The camp that was bustling with people and activity not a few hours before was now devoid of that people. The Zone Troopers went through every tent, every building with a fine toothcomb. Nothing.

"Looks like somebody has tipped them off," Laverne said.

"It does, doesn't it!" The Supreme Commander agreed through gritted teeth.

Kroll's Lieutenant, a weasel faced man by the name of Ayala approached the Supreme Commander. He was not happy.

"Nothing! Except for the tents there is no evidence that they were ever here," He said "Commander Kroll is not going to like this."

"Commander Nuveen Kroll doesn't like a lot of things," The Doctor said.

"And you are?"

"They know me here as Commander Smith," The Doctor said "The Preator asked me to adopt that role so that I could blend in. Didn't like the idea myself, but you know what the Preator's like."

"You are with the Preators's personal Security service?"

"Chief Investigator," The Doctor flashed his blank wallet card ID. Ayala could see the Preator's seal and the Doctor's face and title on the card. Ayala snapped to attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant," The Doctor said.

Ayala, to Kate, Allie, Laverne and Shirley's amusement, stood at ease.

"Smith?" Carmine asked, puzzled at this development.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Commander," The Doctor said.

He put his arms around Laverne and Kate.

"My team and I were sent by the Preator personally because he couldn't trust Kroll to do the job properly. We were ordered to lie to you so that you would accept us. Personally I would have preferred to be up front and honest."

"And you would have been wrong, Doctor," Kate said.

"In what way, McCardle?" The Doctor pressed.

"You would have driven Trask to ground," Kate said.

"Or, worse still," Allie added "He might have attempted to kill us in the same way the People's Movement took out Kroll."

The Doctor smirked at the cool way Allie said that.

"How is the Commander, by the way," Allie asked Ayala.

"He has developed an infection," Ayala said "He's being shipped out of here as we speak to an isolation unit at Camp Basement."

"Oh dear!" Laverne smirked.

Shirley nudged Laverne.

"What is going on here?" The Supreme Commander asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought you understood," The Doctor said "McCardle and Barsky here were sent in undercover to scout the land, to help you find out who the Voice of Terror was, and hopefully, take down the People's Movement. We failed the second part, sorry."

"At least we hurt them, Doctor," Kate said.

"They wont try this stunt again," Allie added "So I say job well done."

"The Preator wont see it that way," Ayala said.

"The Preator is an idiot," Laverne said.

Even Ayala had to smile at that one.

"De Fazio and Feeney were back up?" The Supreme Commander inquired.

"More nurse maids," The Doctor said.

He produced his pill box.

"Kate and Allie needed a supply of Radiation sickness pills, Laverne and Shirley here was despatched to deliver them," The Doctor said

"We got to them just in time," Shirley said "A few more hours, they could have been in serious trouble."

"We warned them," Laverne said "But they wouldn't listen."

Both Kate and Allie glared at Laverne and Shirley didn't contradict what they had just said.

"It was decided that Laverne and Shirley should stay to make sure that they didn't make that mistake again," The Doctor said "That was why thet were added to the Investigators roster."

Another 'Kapow' moment, both Kate and Allie thought. This time Laverne, Shirley and the Doctor were going to get it.

"McCardle, Barsky, thank you," The Supreme Commander said "You may have prevented a bloodbath."

Ayala growled slightly and marched away.

"I think this is going to stick in his and Kroll's throat," The Doctor observed.

"One question," The Supreme Commander said "Why wasn't I told?"

"You were a suspect, Supreme Commander," Kate said "We couldn't tell you."

The Doctor nodded his agreement. The Supreme Commander shrugged and walked away to coordinate evidence gathering. Once he was out of ear shot, Laverne and Shirley started giggling, and Kate and Allie smirked. Even the Doctor raised a smile.

"That was probably the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard," Allie said.

"It worked," Kate added.

That idea produced a smirk from all five.

"What about the People's Movement?" Shirley asked "What about Adrian and Christina?"

"As I said, Robert and I have been busy," The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor nodded towards a speedster and sauntered towards it. Laverne, Shirley, Kate and Allie looked at each other and followed.

**THE NEW CAMP OF THE PEOPLES MOVEMENT**

It was Kate and Allie's turn to be surprised. When they first saw that Adrian was the spitting image of Emma, Kate shed a tear. When they saw that Christina was Jennie down to a T, Allie choked back several tears. Then they saw Chip, and found out that the Chip look-alike was Christina's younger brother, and it took everything The Doctor, Laverne and Shirley had to stop them both from breaking down. It was like Kate and Allie's family had followed them into this otherworld. Add Robert as Bob Barsky and that completed the picture. Both Kate and Allie were tempted to stay but they knew that they couldn't for two reasons. Firstly this wasn't their Bob, Jennie, Emma and Chip. They were facsmilies of the real people who were waiting for them to return to them on Earth. Secondly, the radiation sickness would have taken both Kate and Allie away from this new family. They could, of course, had gone with them, but the people of this provence needed them to fight the fight.

"Thank you for helping us, Doctor, Laverne, Shirley," Robert said.

Robert went over to Kate and Allie and pulled them into a hug.

"Kate, Allie, you will find your back to your Bob, Jennie, Emma and Chip," He continued "All you need to do is to believe, and to show the strength that you showed us here."

"All we did was cause you trouble," Allie said.

Adrian took Allie's hand.

"You bought us time," Adrian said "Time to regroup and reorganize."

"And you stopped the Voice of Terror," Christina added "You told them were to look and you did it without using violence. We can learn a lot from you and your example."

"All we did was remember an old movie," Kate said "And the pieces fell together, violence wasn't even necessary."

"How did Trask know about the plot of that old movie?" Laverne asked

"He knew Gina Sterling," The Doctor deduced.

"Of course," Shirley said "Gina Sterling must have told him the plot line of that movie at some point."

"Precisely," The Doctor said "He stowed it to memory and sold it to Imar as his get out of jail card."

"Get out of jail card?" Laverne asked.

"Trask had been caught hacking into the main security computer in Imar," Robert said "So, in an attempt to save himself, he gave them the plot that Gina told him as some sort of plan to discredit us. As we've been a bit of a thorn in their side, they decided to adopt it to get rid of us. If it wasn't for your timely arrival it would have worked."

"Why was he trying to hack into the computer in the first place?" Allie asked.

"I suspect he was trying to find Gina Sterling," The Doctor answered.

"He was besotted with her," Robert said "A very sad case."

"I wouldn't want to be that in love with a girl," 'Chip' finished.

Hearing 'Chip' speak like that almost broke Allie's heart. Kate on one side and Shirley on the other took Allie's hands.

"So what now?" The Doctor asked.

"We continue the fight," Adrian said.

"You could try negotiation," Kate suggested "The Supreme Commander does seem approachable."

"If he even has anything of Carmine Ragusa in him, he could even been helpful," Shirley added.

The Doctor and Robert looked at each other, and the look was noticed.

"Doctor?" Laverne asked.

"You caught him on his good day," Robert said "Believe me, he's the Sheriff of Nottingham."

"Sheriff of Nottingham?"

"Trask wasn't the only person here influenced by the Sterlings," The Doctor said "June, wasn't it?"

Robert nodded.

"It was June Sterling who told him about the legend of Robin Hood," The Doctor explained "It stuck to Robert's memory."

"And you used it," Allie finished.

"The same way that Trask used the Voice of Terror story," Laverne added.

"But with a different result," The Doctor said "Isn't that right?"

Again Robert nodded. The Doctor grinned and shrugged. The man he now knew as Robert certainly hadn't changed. He was still as sly and as crafty as ever. The Doctor had promised to keep his secret, and he was as good as his word.

"You will be alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Thanks to you, yes," Christina said "All five of you, we owe you a huge debt."

It was time to leave. They had a TARDIS to find, and a very angry Zone Trooper to steer clear of. They started towards the Speedster. Allie, however, stopped and turned around. She saw Bob, Jennie, Emma and Chip standing there. It was the perfect picture moment. All that was needed was for Kate and Allie themselves to join the picture.

"It's a pity nobody has a camera," Shirley said seeing the look on Allie's, and on Kate's face.

"They'll get a chance," Laverne said "Won't they, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. It was an unnerving look which suggested that things were not alright, that something will happen, if it hadn't already.

"Doctor," Shirley said "Wont they?"

The Doctor suddenly put his arms around Kate and Allie.

"Of course they will," He said "You have Kroll's crystal, Kate?"

"I have it, Doctor," Allie said.

She handed the Doctor the crystal and got into the Speedster followed by Kate. Laverne and Shirley took the Doctor to one side.

"Everything will be fine," The Doctor said "I promise."

"It had better be, Doctor," Shirley said "Laverne is feeling a 'Kapow' moment coming on."

"Kapow?"

Laverne hit her fist into her palm and nodded to the Doctor's groin area. The Doctor winced as he realised what Laverne and Shirley and, by implication, Kate and Allie meant. Failure to get Kate and Allie home was going to be painful in more ways than one. With that thought in mind, the Doctor followed Laverne and Shirley into the Speedster. He inserted the crystal and pressed the control that started the Speedster. It started first time.

**THE TARDIS**

The TARDIS had the Dalek ship in its sight. She could see that it was following her religiously. She had been given instructions to lead any hostile force that proved a serious threat to the Doctor and his companions away from them, and she was carrying that out with a passion. She had lead the Dalek ship to some hostile worlds in an attempt to get the ship destroyed, and some of the Daleks had been destroyed. But, they've always managed to get away. Now, the Doctor had sent the come and get me signal. for the first time in her life, the TARDIS found herself in a position to disobey her master in attempt to prevent the Daleks destroying her master and his current companions, the vivacious Laverne De Fazio, the slightly prissy Shirley Feeney and hopefully by now the lively Kate McCardle and the homely Allie Barsky. She had to protect them, those four had a shared destiny.

**THE DALEK SHIP**

"How many did we lose?" The Black Dalek asked.

"Seven," The Grey Dalek said.

"Manageable," The Black Dalek said "It only needs one to kill the Ka Fariq Gatri."

"I don't think the Ka Fariq Gatri is onboard that ship," The Grey Dalek said.

The Black Dalek swang around .

"Then who is piloting it?"

"Unknown," The Grey, female, Dalek answered "I would like to take a shuttle back to Terra. The answer to the actual location of the Ka Fariq Gatri could be there."

"You are needed here."

The Grey Dalek was about to protest but held her tongue. Daleks do not protest, they only obey. One of the reasons why she hated being turned into one, and how she owed the Ka Fariq Gatri the ability of independent thought that he had given her.

"Understood," The Grey Dalek said.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
